Middle Schooler
by Seria KE
Summary: Seth hates Middle school kid's, they are stuck up and think they rule. But he finds a girl named Sarah that is able to prove him wrong. Follow these two through the world of the supernatural and unusual... like they say thing are not as they seem. SethXOC
1. Sarah

I do not own Twilight!

* * *

"You know what I hate about middle schoolers?" I asked Jacob. We both had decided that the day couldn't get any more boring so we had decided to go sit on the beach. It was mid day and the sun was not even visible, due to the thick black clouds above us.

"What?" he sounded pretty bored.

"They all think they are all that, like they rule the world. Even I thought that in middle school. I hate middle school kids." I looked up to the sky, I saw just how black the clouds were. It was almost intimidating as to the darkness. It looked like they would just suck you up.

"I do too. They are like little buggers that you can't flick off of you shirt." I thought that was weir but I still nodded in response, it really was true in a weird creepy sort of way.

"We should get going. The guys said to meet them at the strip mall." Jacob reminded me. So we got off of the driftwood and went to his rickety old car. Let me tell you that car is not meant for werewolves. The roof is too low so I always have to tilt my head a bit. The ride there was boring, no talking occurred. When we got to the strip mall I saw the rest of the pack standing there. We walked towards the insane group that we call friends.

"Hey guys!" Quil yelled to us while waving his hand like an insane person. I waved back to him with less enthusiasm. We all walked into a store called 'around town gifts', it sounded like it would suffice. We were on a quest to buy Emily a birthday present, and let me tell you that it is pretty hard to buy a present for a girl when you are a guy.

"Alright lets split up!" Embry suggested. We all agreed and walked off into our own direction. I was walked down the perfume isle, overwhelmed by the amounts of liquid there was to make a woman smell good. Just how good do you need to smell?

"Which one should I get?" I asked myself.

"I would suggest the pink bottle it would make you smell really pretty." Someone said from behind me. I quickly turned around surprised that someone was able to sneak up on me. There was a girl, not just any girl and… fine girl. She had brown short hair with side swept bangs, brown eyes, and a wonderful body figure. She was curved in the right places if you know what I mean.

"But you know not many boys wear perfume." She stated.

"Oh this isn't for me!" I panicked.

"For your girlfriend?" she asked.

"No my good friend's girlfriend. All of us are really good friends and it's her birthday tomorrow." She smiled at me showing all of her teeth, she had braces but it just made her look cuter.

"Oh well then what kind of person is she?" she asked.

"Oh well she is really nice. She is a really good cook and she speaks _really_ softly." I whispered the last part and made her laugh, as she laughed her cheeks flushed, but not from embarrassment it was a natural thing.

"Then you should get this blue bottle it fits people that are quiet but still outgoing." She handed me the bottle.

"Thanks." I smiled back at her, though my smile didn't even compare to hers. She nodded and started to walk away. As she took steps sadness washed over me, I didn't want her to leave. I grabbed her wrist. She spun around to meet my eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked. She smiles again, another brain- melting smile.

"Sarah." She stated.

"Well Sarah will I see you again?" I asked.

"Possibly." And with that she walked away.

I realized something in that moment, this beautiful and amazing girl was the girl I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. She was the one girl that was all mine. She was my imprint.

"Gee Seth you look like a love struck puppy." Jacob had walked over to me with the rest of the pack.

"Guys I just imprinted on the most perfect person I have ever met in my entire life." They all looked at me surprised then Jacob hit me on the back, really hard.

"Nice going Seth. What's her name?" He asked.

"Sarah." I spoke briefly, I was still hypnotized by her voice, and her eyes, and her- well I could keep that list going on forever.

"Aww so it's going to be S and S" Quil gave me a slap on the back as he said that. I was still staring in the direction Sarah had walked away in, like her essence was still there.

"Let's go Seth." Leah had come to pull me away. I was still in a daze, even for the rest of the day just thinking about Sarah over and over again. I mean who wouldn't think about the one person they were meant to be with for the rest of their lives.

* * *

So i redid this chapter and added a few things to make the imprint more special... it was really choppy before so i fixed it kind of. Sorry if it still stinks.


	2. Promise

I do not own Twilight!

* * *

I woke up groggily. I threw off my covers and threw my legs off the bed. I glared at the window. _Stupid sun! I need curtains! _I got off the bed and walked to my bathroom, brushed my teeth, and didn't even bother with my hair. I changed into some khaki shorts and polo. I looked tired but I didn't care. I grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it. Then I ran out the door.

I decided to walk to school sense it was a nice day for once. As I was walking Jacob, Quil and Embry all joined me on my walk to school. Then I saw her. It was Sarah! She was wearing dark jeans with a brown and white tank top, over the tank she had a half sweater that had sleeve's to her elbows that was brown. I got excited so I ran up to her.

"Hi Sarah!" I yelled when I got close to her. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey you're the guy that bought the perfume yesterday." She remembered me! I was happy!

"Yup that's me!" I could run a marathon with the energy I just got.

"So you never told me your name." She pointed out.

'Oh right, my name is Seth." I put out my hand to shake hers. She took it and shook it. The moment she grabbed my hand it sent sparks through my body. I could practically jump for joy. We reached the school but she kept walking.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"My school." She answered turning around to look at me. She had stopped walking.

"You're a middle schooler?" I asked. She just nodded and turned to keep walking. I just stood there. _How could she be a middle schooler? She wasn't annoying or bugger-y! Ugh! That means she is like two or three years younger than I am! Ugh! _I was brought out of my thoughts with a hard hit on the back.

"So you imprinted on a Middle School kid. Nice going!" Jacob said sarcastically. I let my head hang. I cursed the world in my head. But I just couldn't stop thinking about Sarah. _Even if she is a Middle Schooler! That's my decision! I don't care! I will still go after her if it's the last thing I do! _I nodded to myself proud of my decision.

"Well Seth lets get to class." Quil had to drag me to the school doors. I got my stuff and walked to class.

The rest of the day went buy really slowly. I couldn't wait to see Sarah again! We got out before them so I could walk her home. As soon as the bell rang I bolted out of the classroom to my locker; I grabbed my things and ran out the door. I sprinted all the way to La Push Middle School. When I got to the doors I was jumping up and down. Just ten more minuets till she got out! I was still jumping then I heard a bell. Yes! She was out. Kids started to walk out of the school and a lot of them stared at me. But I didn't care, I was too excited.

I noticed that the kids here were really short, or I was just really tall. Then I saw her walking with her friends. But it wasn't a normal walk she had her arms over her friend's shoulders and they were taking big steps. As she came closer I heard them singing the song Everything by Michael Buble. Sarah stopped walking when she saw me.

"Well hi Seth!" She yelled over the loud voices of the other kids. I walked over to her.

"Hi Sarah! I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you home?" She smiled but the she just looked foreword with no expression. She started counting down from five. I didn't get it but then when she got to one I understood. Her two friends screamed louder than I have ever heard anyone scream in my entire life.

"Sarah! A high schooler just asked to walk you home!" The one on the left said.

"I realize that Lins." She said slowly.

"Sarah! A high schooler! That is huge! Wow! I mean Wow!" the girl on the right said.

"Ands I understand that. But if you keep being so loud you might scare him away." She said slowly again. I laughed at their little group.

"Yes I would like that Seth." She finally turned to me with a big smile.

"See you at home Sarah!" Her two friends yelled then they sprinted away.

We started walking down the sidewalk.

"You three are quite a group." I commented.

"Yeah you should see us at home." She had that smile again. I blushed and looked away. She just moved her face closer and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." I said in reply.

"Okay! Let's see what's your hobby?" She asked randomly.

"Uh I like to run." I said.

"Really? I despise running." She said back, scrunching her face up from the though of running. I laughed.

"Why?" she turned her face to me.

"I just do. This body was not made for running! I shall step on running and squash it like a bug!" she punched her hand in the air.

"You can only do that if you can keep up with running." I teased.

She glared at me. "Well then it's impossible." She let her fist drop.

"Why it that?" I asked.

"Seth my best mile time is 12:30 that's horrible! One time I didn't even finish the mile and got a zero for the day!" she was flailing her arms while she complained about her horrible running.

"That is pretty bad." I teased.

She glared at me. "But I do have my talents." She was backing her self up.

"Really what are they?" I asked.

"I am a really good singer." She turned to smile at me.

'Really can I hear you sing a song?" I pleaded with the puppy dog look.

"Maybe someday." She said.

"Okay. Where do you live?" I was looking around like there would be sing.

"Just around the corner." She said.

"Really? Wow you live so close to me." I was so unsure as to how right I was there. We had just passed my house when she stopped.

"Here it is." She pointed to the house next to mine.

"So wait you're our new neighbors?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Do you want to come in?" She requested.

"Sure." She grabbed my hand and led me into her house. That's when I was almost killed by a fork. It passed my head by an inch.

"Lindsey! What are you doing?" Sarah screamed.

'Sorry I was aiming for Andie."

"Well you have the worst aim ever!" Sarah sprinted up to Lindsey and whapped her on the back of the head.

"Well you can't run!" Lindsey yelled.

"What the H-E- double- hockey- sticks dose that have to so with you crap of aim?!" Sarah did not look happy. Lindsey just smiled, I started to laugh. They all turned to look at me. Well the girl named Andie was already looking at me. Then they started to laugh along with me.

"Alright Me and Lins will give you and _Seth_ some time alone." Andie pushed Lindsey away. Sarah led me to the couch and we sat down.

"Okay First will you tell me why you live with your best friends?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why cant I?" I gave her a just-tell-me look.

"Alright. So we all met at the orphanage that we lived at. Andie and Lindsay's parents died. Mine just decided that they didn't want me anymore. So we all became friends at the orphanage together. Then the orphanage let us mover here when I turned thirteen so we just moved here. The board let us move early. The orphanage pays for everything. It's really cool." She smiled but this one was forced.

"Are you okay/" I asked.

"Yeah just spiffy. It's just my own parents decided that they didn't want me. I wasn't good enough for them. I even remember the day they sent me there. I was three. They took me to a big brick building, and said they were sick of me. Then they left. That's all, nothing big." She started to silently cry. Only tears were spilling over but no sounds.

"I am so sorry." I hugged her.

"Don't be. It could be worse. I could not have my best friends." She pointed that out but I was still so sorry for her.

"I can promise you something to you." I looked her in the eye.

"What can you promise?" She was still crying.

"I promise that I will always be there for you."

* * *

Awww what a promise! Tell me what you think!


	3. Homework

I do not own TWILIGHT!

* * *

I woke up that morning ready for the day. I hopped out of bed and threw my clothes on, brushed my teeth and even did my hair today. I was happy. I was able to make Sarah happy again. She even ended up laughing… A LOT! Man she could laugh. She nearly passed out.

Sarah was on the floor rolling around laughing her head off. Her face began to turn blue. I got really worried.

_"I have an idea." Andie walked over to Sarah and poked her in the side. Sarah screamed and stopped laughing and was holding the side that Andie had poked. _

_"Andie you poke REALLY hard!" She yelled. _

_"It's my job." Andie smiled and sat back at the table._

_"Sarah, Andie doesn't this remind you of laughing gas spaghetti?" Lindsey asked. _

_"Oh yeah. I remember. We were having spaghetti and we just looked at each other and cracked up. By the end our face were blue and Lindsey had peed her pants." Sarah explained to me. _

What a night, Sarah's house is fun to be at. I will have to invite them all to a bonfire with the guys sometime. That would be funny to see. I ran down the stairs, I got to the kitchen and saw Leah. She turned to me.

"So Seth I see you got your imprint. Do we need to talk?" I looked at her for about two minuets, then I ran grabbed a piece of toast and ran away. I bolted out of the door to the sidewalk where Sarah, Lindsey and Andie were arguing about something probably really stupid. Sarah turned to me.

"Hi Seth!" She ran to me and gave me a big hug. I felt so special. Then Sarah let go and ran to the sidewalk and started to skip.

"What are you doing?" She was skipping and humming the tune to singing in the rain.

"Skipping." Her smile somehow got bigger.

"Don't worry Seth she is always like this on Wednesdays." Andie reassured me.

"You should see her on Fridays." Lindsey mumbled. Sarah was oblivious to what she had said and kept skipping on her jolly way to school. We reached the front of my school Sarah briefly stopped skipping.

"Man highschool… one more year." She was looking at the building dreamily.

"Yeah. One more year for us." Andie added.

"I. Hate. You." Lindsey said roughly. I raised an eyebrow.

"She has two more years… haha" Sarah pointed her finger to her. Lindsey just scowled.

"Well see you later Seth!" And with that Sarah went back to her jolly skipping. I just laughed and walked onto the school grounds.

**Sarah's POV-**

I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs. I was in math and I had no idea what this guy was talking about. I did not get it! And I hated not getting things. I was ready to rip my hair out of my skull. _All right Sarah it's your last class… you will live… hopefully. _I was going ballistic. There was no way that Andie could explain this crap to me. She doesn't do well with explaining, and Lins she was in a lower grade that was not going to work. Then I got an idea._ SETH! _I screamed in my head. He was in high school he has got to know how to do this crap. I heard a pencil brake from the back of the class. I turned around, it was Andie. She didn't get it either. Then the bell rang.

"Alright class tonight's homework is page 123 1-40 make sure it's all done tomorrow." Mr. Wapal practically commanded. Then I bolted out of the classroom. And out of the school. _Oops my stuff._ I had to run back into the school get my stuff and run back out. By the time I got back out Lins and Ands were waiting standing next to Seth.

**Seth's POV-**

Sarah ran out of the school building books in hand. She hadn't even put them into her bag yet. She picked up her pace and finally got to us.

"I hate running!" She yelled dramatically. We started walking down the street.

"Seth I need your help!" Sarah randomly yelled.

"With what?" I turned to walk backwards.

"My math homework! I thought I was going to die. And Ands broke a pencil she was so confused!" I smiled. She had told me she had Mr. Wapal, and I knew he sucked at explaining things even if he was a teacher.

"Sure." A smile found it's way onto her face. She was ecstatic. So to prove how happy she was she started to jump up and down saying, "Seth is helping with my homework!" or "No more confusion!" I just smiled. She was so cute when she was excited. Once we got to her house she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Andie walked over to her.

"No TV." And she turned it off. Sarah glared at her then threw a pillow at her. She took out her math homework. We sat down at the table.

"Oh Sarah this stuff is easy. There is a trick. You just have to" I explained the homework and she got it done in twenty minuets. Then she finished her other homework in about fifteen minuets.

When she was done she clapped her hands together and yelled, "DONE!" and then sighed.

She turned to me and smiled, this smile was just as big as all of her smiles. It made me feel complete inside, like nothing could stop me. I smiled back. Then she hugged me out of nowhere. I turned my eyes and saw that Andie and Lindsey had left. Why? I don't know.

I looked back down to her face and blushed. She was perfect, and her smile was genuine. _She is so beautiful, and her lips they're so… No! Seth no thinking that way. Right now she is four years younger than I am! Must wait! …But she is just so… No! I can not think like that! Well I guess just one ki- NO! She is only thirteen no even she isn't thirteen for another two months. Must block all bad thoughts! _She was still hugging me with her smiling face. I had perfection in my arms and I couldn't do anything about it. _DARN IT!_ Oh how tempting it was to kiss her right there. But I was only soppiest to be her best friend for now. _When she is older I can… No bad thoughts! No bad thoughts! _My brain was about to explode. I looked down to see that Sarah had fallen asleep. I sighed. I picked her up a carried her to her room. When I turned around I saw Andie and Lindsey staring at me from the doorway. Andie ran up to me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the stairs. She pushed me down to the couch. I was still looking her in the face while she glared at me.

"Alright listen here buddy!" She did not look happy.

"If you hurt Sarah in any way that is possible on this planet I will tear every limb from your body then I will hang your head upon my fireplace to admire how stupid you were!" I was completely taken back by how much she had planed for me. My eyes were wide in confusion.

"How stupid is this guy?" Lindsey sent a punch to my gut with words.

"Very! Now Seth we expect you to protect Sarah no matter what! And yes we can tell you like her. I can sense that there is something… not normal about you, but what ever it is if it can in any way possibly help you with your quest to protect Sarah. By any means use it." I could almost see sadness in her eyes as she spoke.

"Andie is someone bothering Sarah?" I asked.

"Well Sarah has a tendency to get made fun of. Normally she brushes it off, but sometimes it can effect her for days." Andie looked even sadder.

"Yeah… one time the girls at the orphanage did something so bad to her she wouldn't eat for three days. Not even Andie poking her could re phase her." Lindsey looked down to the floor. _Someone had hurt her that much? If anybody dose that with my knowing I will rip him or her to shreds!_

"Of course I will protect her. I have to!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. I had almost told them about imprinting. Andie raised and eyebrow but brushed it off.

"Good well I think we can trust you with our best friends heart." Andie was still glaring at me.

"You know you are kind of like duck tape for her." I looked to Lindsey and quirked and eyebrow.

"Well you're like holding her life together. Like duck tape!" I smiled I was glad that they thought of me that way.

"I think I should go it's time for my mom to get home." With that I walked out of their house. Once I got to my house I walked straight up to my room.

**Sarah's POV-**

I woke up wondering how I had gotten to my room. _I guess Seth carried me up here. I am so lucky to have him as such a close friend. _I pulled of my covers and walked down the stairs. I grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Cereal for dinner?" Ands walked into the room.

"Why not?" She shrugged and got a bowl for her self. She sat down at the counter next to me.

"You like Seth don't you." I nearly no wait scratch that I did spit out my cereal and it just so happened that Lins was right in front of me. Ands laughed because my blush probably couldn't get any bigger.

"You do." She stated. I blushed even harder if that was possible.

"N-no I-I don't!" I completely lost all motor skills after saying that.

"Sarah you can't deny this fact. You totally like him." Andie turned to me.

"M-mayb-be" You I lost all motor skills. _Okay so I might have this sort- of- kind-of- huge- gigantic- crush on him but I can't help it. He is just so amazing._ I smiled as I thought about how amazing Seth was.

* * *

YAY I UPDATED SO SOON! I REALLY LIKE WRITEING THIS STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	4. Bonfire

I do not own TWILIGHT! Sadly.

* * *

It was a Saturday and I was planing on sleeping in. But to my dismay my evil phone rudely awaked me. I slowly got out of my bed and reached for my cell phone. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw Jacobs's name. I contemplated on just not answering it, but I thought he would kill me if I didn't. I flipped open my black razor and said,

"Jacob what the heck are you calling at eight in the morning on a Saturday for?" I made myself sound more tired to make him feel bad.

"Hey Seth I was just calling to tell you we are planing on having another bonfire tonight." I was awake now.

"Alright can I bring some people?" I sounded hopeful.

"Yes Seth you can bring your little Middle School girlfriend." I could just feel the guys laughing in the back round.

"Cool! See you guys tonight." And I pressed the red button. Then I called Sarah's cell phone. I rang for a while until someone answered.

"Seth?" It was Sarah and her voice sounded like sandpaper.

"Hey Sarah are you okay you don't sound too good?"

"Seth my normal weekend wake up time is one in the afternoon I am just really tired." Her voice cracked as she talked.

"Well I was just calling to ask if you wanted to bring Andie and Lindsey to a bonfire at my friends house?" I was shaking with anticipation.

"Sure Seth. Now can I go back too sleep?" I could just picture her lying in bed lightly holding the phone to her ear.

"Yes. Sleep tight."

"I will." Then she hung up. I jumped up from where I was siting. _Yes! She is coming, this is going to be interesting. _I decided to get ready slowly.

Sarah's POV-

_Great! Just great! The most awesome guy ever just asked me to meet his really close friends at eight in the morning and now I cant go back to sleep! Gosh darn it!_ I slowly got out of my bed and walked down stairs.

"Nice hair Sarah." Andie walked by.

I really didn't care about my hair at eight in the morning. I yawned and put my head on the table.

"Long night?" Lins asked.

"Nope it's just really early." That was the thing about living with Andie and Lindsey. They are both early birds and early to bed people. While I am a late to bed late to rise kind of gal. I am surprised I haven't killed one of them yet for waking me up early. I yawned again, waiting for Lins to say something like 'Do you want some toast?' she dose that all of the time and offers to do things for me. I find that funny.

As if on cue, "Sarah do you want some toast and eggs?" Oh she is mixing it up a bit, eggs… nice.

I raised my head a little, "Sure." Then let it drop again. When Lins was finished making the breakfast I walked over to the couch with my food and watched TV. Tom and Jerry was the only thing that was on so I watched that. I kind of like the show. It's funny how Tom gets the crap beat out of him by a mouse, Jerry. I laughed when Tom was hit on the head with a hot iron. Oh I was so bored. Then when that was over Baby Loony Tunes came on. When the opening song came on I started to sing.

"Hey there everybody it's looneyful day!" before I could finish my song Andie turned the channel to MTV.

"Hey I was watching that!"

"Well you're not anymore." Then she walked over to the table and ate her cereal. I yawned for the umpteenth time today. Oh it was going to be a long day.

**6:00 in the afternoon in Seth's POV- **

I walked over to Sarah's house and knocked on the door. Andie opened it and smiled not nearly as big a Sarah's smile though.

"Come on in Seth!" For some reason she yelled it really loud.

I heard from the background, "What! Seth's here? AHH! Lins give me my shirt right NOW!" Sarah screamed. I blushed at what she had just said.

"We thought it would be fun to torture Sarah so we stole all of her clothes and even the ones in her drawers. So her clothes are all over the floor." Andie smiled as she told me this, while my blush deepened.

"Andie I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU! AND LINS GIVE ME THAT BRA NOW! NO NOT IN THE TOILET! OH I HATE YOU SO MUCH! NOOOOO! THAT WAS MY FAVERITE SHIRT! YOU SHALL DIE!" Wow she was pissed. Andie led me into the house and everywhere I saw clothing, Sarah's clothing. I looked around and then I saw Sarah, but I immediately looked away. Why? Well because she was only in a towel. I turned around blushing my hardest blush.

"AHH! LINS AND ANDIE I HATE YOU TWO SOOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" And with that she stormed off to the laundry room.

"Do you think that was too much Lins?" Andie asked.

"Maybe just a little. She might hate us now."

Sarah came back out fully dressed now. But there was an addition, oh yes she had a fork.

"I am going to pluck your eyes out with this fork!" And she ran after Andie and Lindsey. Before she caught them she stopped abruptly. Then she blushed, "Hi Seth." She tried to smile.

"Before you try to kill us again lets get going." Andie took the moment in her hands. So they ran out the door away form Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes and walked out the door with me. She smiled up to me.

"Sorry about that fiasco. They just have some issues." She glared at their backs. I laughed, "No Harm done".

"I guess." She stayed quiet the rest of the way to Emily's house. Then we arrived at Sam and Emily's house. We walked to the door and I opened it.

"Hey guys were here!" I yelled. Sarah just stared at me like I was crazy.

"So people don't knock anymore?" She asked.

" Nah. Were all really close, it's like a second home to us." We stepped in Sarah was still looking at me but her attention was drawn to the other guys and Leah. Quil walked up to her, "Hi!" he yelled. She was looking up at him with her mouth wide open.

"HOLLYFUZZBAGS!" Everyone in the room including me quirked and eyebrow at the word.

Sarah ran over to Andie and started to jump up and down.

"Andie! Andie1 Do you see them! There HUGE! GIAGANTIC!" Sarah was yelling.

"Yes Sarah I see that." It was Andie's turn to be calm.

Then Sarah ran back up to the pack.

"You guys are _HUGE_!" they all nodded then laughed at how jumpy Sarah was.

"Lindsey! GIANTS surround me! Giants I tell you!" Lindsey nodded in a daze. Sarah just kept jumping up and down. Then she walked over to Paul. _Oh no!_ I thought she was going to piss him off by saying something about how he wasn't laughing. But instead she … poked him.

"Poke… poke…poke…poke. Haha! He is so hard!" She screamed. Andie walked over to Sarah.

"Sarah I am going to ask you this because I care about you… are you on something?" Sarah shrugged.

"I don't really know! Oh wait I know! Its Saturday!" Sarah yelled.

"Oh right Saturday's are the days where you act hyper active." And she nodded again. Then Andie poked her in the side. But this time the effect was different, Sarah… passed out.

"She will be out for about five minuets." And she just stepped over Sarah to say hi to Emily. **Five minuets later. **"ANDIE!" Sarah ran to the table.

"That was uncalled for!" She was yelling in Andie's ear.

"And?" Sarah glared at the back of her head. Sarah finally gave up and sat down. We did all of the introductions and Sarah was about to meet Emily. I was worried about what her reaction was going to be. Andie had just ignored the scar; Lindsey had tried to ignore. But Sarah was a little weird today so I was worried. Emily walked into the kitchen, and Sarah turned around.

Sarah did what I had hopped she wouldn't do she stared at Emily. I had forgotten to tell her not to and now she was going to get in trouble.

"Seth stop her." Sam warned. But Sarah had gotten up before I could grab her hand.

"Wait Sarah Don't" Before I could finish what I was saying her reaction changed a little. She was walking towards Emily.

"Sarah stop." Andie said with sadness in her eyes.

"Sarah it's not the same story. It didn't happen to her." Lindsey had stood us looking at Sarah.

"Are you Emily?" She asked.

"Yes I am you must be Sarah." Emily tried to sound happy but staring made her sound sad. Then Sarah did something unexpected… she hugged her. Sarah started to cry.

"Sarah why are you crying?" Emily asked.

"You have to live with it too. Pain of what ever happened in the past. But it's worse for you. People stare and you are always reminded of what happened right?" Emily's eyes widened.

"Yes."

"Sarah why would you have this sort of pain?" Emily asked. No one dared interrupt the moment. But Andie was brave.

"She didn't tell you the whole story did she Seth. Otherwise you would have been more worried I guess." Everyone looked to Andie. Then we looked to Lindsey who was getting out of her chair.

"Sarah?" Lindsey asked. Sarah didn't answer, then Sarah went limp in Emily's arms.

"Sarah!" Andie and Lindsey screamed and ran over to her. Sarah dropped to the ground unconscious. I ran over to Sarah. Now everyone was around Sarah.

"What's wrong with h-" I was cut off by Sarah.

"Nooo!" She was screaming and crying.

"Sarah! It's not really happening! It's over! They are gone! They are not going to hurt you anymore! Sarah! Stop it!" Lindsey was screaming.

"Lins let me handle this." Andie pushed through the guys. She put Sarah's head on her lap.

"Sorry guys if you don't like what I am about to say." Andie said.

"Sarah! Your dad was a total ass! He shouldn't have done that to you. But he is not here anymore. You will never have too see him again same with your slut of a mom. You are going to grow up get married, have kids, and raise them the right way! Have faith in your self because we know you can do it!" Sarah stopped screaming and crying and just went into unconsciousness.

"Seth can you carry her to the couch?" I just picked her up and put her in the couch and under blankets with out a word.

"Sorry about ruining your guises bonfire." Lins said.

"Nah she is more important." Quil said.

"Now will you tell us why she just did that?" Sam asked.

Andie sighed before talking. "Okay so the story that Sarah told Seth was that her parents didn't want her anymore but that was not it. They did not want her but they used her. Her parents were forced to send her away because they committed a crime."

"Did they rob a bank?" Collin asked Andie glared at him.

"No worse. They committed child abuse." The room was like one big gasp.

"Sarah's dad was angry when he came home one day. Angrier he had ever been when he hit her. And Sarah had asked if she could go to a friend's house. He just burst. That night he… you know what I'll show you." Andie walked over to Sarah and pilled the blanket off of her. She lifted her shirt just so you could see her stomach. There was a burn scar on her stomach. Her skin was a purplish color.

"That night he set his own daughter on fire." Then the room went into chaos.

"Are you serious!" Embry yelled. Andie nodded her head sadly.

"Sarah breaks down like that when ever she meets someone new that has a bad visible scar. Especially if it was from child abuse." Lins explained.

"When she wakes up act like nothing happened. Otherwise it will happen again. She is not going to remember anything but meeting Emily when she wakes up." Everyone just nodded. After a while everyone was playing board games or just talking, but I sat next to Sarah holding her hand. I though over everything that Andie had told us. _That is one of the worst things I could imagine to happen. Gosh. _I put my forehead on her forehead and whispered, "I love you." As quietly as possible. I saw Jacob smile but no other reactions. But then I heard another whisper; "I love you too." I looked down and saw Sarah's eyes were closed. She was sleep talking. I kissed her forehead. I sat up.

"I am going to take Sarah home." Andie and Lindsey nodded and said they would meet her over there. I picked her up bridal style and walked her home. When I got inside her house I went to her room and put her on her bed. I kissed her forehead, and turned to walk away.

"Seth?" She was awake. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Well I had this really freaky dream and this might sound weird but could you stay and sleep next to me tonight?" I smiled.

"Sure." I walked to her bed and lay down next to her. She fell asleep in five minuets. I was soon to follow while thinking about her.

* * *

Okay i know what your thinking dramatic much? Well i had to make it clear what happened to her and this was the best way. And besides i love dramatic stories. I mean this kind of stuff is reality... minus the vampires and wearwolfs. Oh and here is a sneak peak of what the next chapie will be about

~ Oooo furry! I like it! Can i keep him!~ :) i wonder! :P


	5. Doggies and My back feels funny!

I do not own TWILIGHT!

* * *

"Sarah it's time to wake up." I whispered into her ear. She slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Morning." She said as she sat up.

"Morning. You ready for a new day?" She slowly turned her head to me.

"No." she was blunt. I smiled and walked out of the room. When I got to the kitchen Andie and Lindsey was eating breakfast.

"Why hello Seth. It looks like Sarah got through to you." I blushed I knew what Andie was implying.

"No she was just scared so I stayed over." She nodded her head like she didn't believe me. I glared at her but gave up when she glared back. Sarah finally came down the stairs.

"I don't like Sundays." She glared at the sun when she passed the window, like it was going to back away when she did. Then I heard a howl it was Sam. Andie turned her head but nobody else heard the howl.

"Uh I got to go. See you Sarah." And I ran out of the house to the woods so I could phase.

Sarah's POV-

Seth ran out of the house like nobodies business. _Well he was in a hurry._ I frowned when I thought of the possibility that he was annoyed with me but then brushed it off. I sat down to watch cartoons with Lins. After about an hour I was unbelievably bored. So I walked out of the house and sat on the front porch. I stared at the woods for a while before deciding to go in.

"Ands I am gonna be out. Be back later." There was no reply, she was probably watching TV. I stood up from the porch and walked towards the woods. The trees were perfect for climbing. _I will have to climb em later._ As I was walking I heard a stick snap. I stopped and hear some leaves crunch and grass squeak. I started to pick up my pace, but I was too stupid to turn the other direction. The I saw him. The most beautiful being I had ever seen in my life.

"You smell mighty delicious." He said darkly.

"Uh well I'm not?" It came out as a question from my nervousness. He just smiled evilly and walked forward. He had crimson red eyes and overly pale skin, and red circles under his eyes. He looked dead.

"I like it when my lunch gives me a challenge… run." I did. I knew it was useless but I did hoping to buy myself some time. But he just ran to me and threw me to the ground.

"I could smell you from a mile away." Then he threw me against a tree. He was playing with me and enjoying it. My head made it fell like I was run over by a train.

"Scream." He ordered. But I was not going to die humiliated, If I was going down my pride was staying there. I kept my mouth shut and he kicked me so hard in the stomach that I flew at least ten feet. But I was still conscious, I was able to stay conscious when my dad… almost killed me, so I could do this. He picked me up by my hair.

"You really think your tough?" He threw me against another tree. I heard a crack and realized it was my arm. I winced in pain but made no sound.

"No I am just not going to pleasure you." I sounded calm. That was due to lots of practice and experience. He frowned and glared at me.

"I am going to make this painful." He slammed me into the ground.

Before he could pick me up again he was thrown out of the way. In a split second there were eight wolfs surrounding the man and one was by me. It was a sandy colored wolf, his eyes were filled with worry and sadness. I looked to my mangled arms and legs. I was a mess, I was also in a lot of pain. I could feel blood trickle down my head. My vision was blurry but I refused to pass out.

I looked to the wolfs just in time to see them rip the man to shreds. I grimaced, I didn't want to see that. The sandy colored wolf put his snout to my face and licked me. I giggled but then I winced in pain because it hurt to laugh. He looked even sadder. All of the other wolfs turned to me then they all turned to go deeper into the woods. I thought I was all alone until what came out were Seth and all of his giant friends. And Leah was there too. I quirked an eyebrow. _Now I am confused. _Seth walked over to me and slowly picked me up bridal style. He frowned as he did this.

We reached Emily's house and Seth put me on the couch.

"Sarah what were you doing in the woods?" He had his hands on his face.

"I was taking a walk when that very weird man came out and said I smelled tasty. I thought that was weird, but then he started to throw me around. He told me scream and crap like that. But I told him I wouldn't then he got angry and that's when the big doggies came in. Then after the doggies tore him to shreds they walked away and you all came out." They all stared at me.

Seth's POV-

We all stared at her, she really was slow. She didn't get the point that the wolfs were us. Then our attention was turned to the door. It was flung open to reveal Andie and Lindsey. (Excuse Andie for her language here)

"SARAH! WTF! WHERE DID YOU GO? AND LOOK AT YOU DID A CAR TURNS YOU INTO A PANCAKE! What the f*% happened. You leave with out telling us and you end up like this! What little turd bag did this to you. Cause when I find out I am gonna!"

"Andie I am fine."

"Fine? FINE? WTF do you mean fine! You look like a crumpled up piece of toast!" Andie was screaming at this point.

"Okay I will tell you. Some giant dogs' already took care of the guy. They tore him to absolute shreds." Sarah looked bored. Andie fell onto her butt.

"Lins are you thinking what I am thinking?" Andie asked.

"If it involves them being shape shifters then yes." We all stared with wide eyes, except Paul he was just boring.

"How do you know about that?" Quil asked with a squeaky voice.

"Both of our dad's were shapeshifters." Andie stated. He heard a gasp from Sarah.

"What?" I looked to her. Andie started to giggle.

"WTF!" Now everyone turned his or her heads that was the first time she ever swore.

"Andie why dose my back feel a weird and my arms don't hurt anymore?" her voice broke.

"Go look in the mirror." So Sarah was off the couch in a second and was flying towards the bathroom. We heard a scream.

* * *

OOOO what did she scream about? Only i know! But i will tell you Sarah Andie and Lindsey aren't all that weark. But they dont know how to not be weak when they want to be strong! Confusing/ Well too bad! I will update soon!


	6. Wings?

I do not own TWILIGHT!

_We heard a scream._

* * *

I ran to the bathroom to find Sarah with the back of her shirt lifted up. There were little white stubs on her back… almost like wings. Sarah was staring at the mirror wide eyed.

"Yeah Lins and I have know about ours for a while. For about two years now." Andie looked over to Lindsey.

"We have had them for two years. Somehow we could tell that you would get them eventually. So we decided to wait to tell you." Lindsey looked a little ashamed for not telling Sarah sooner about stubs that would grow on her back. Sarah just stared at the mirror with wide eyes. By now all of the pack was looking at the stubs on Sarah's back. Sarah slowly turned to Andie.

"Andie… what the hell it growing on my back?" She sounded so calm.

"Um well you see… wings?" It came out as a question. Sarah's wide eyes got so wide I thought they would fall out of her head. Then she snapped. She ran out of the bathroom and started to run around the house screaming. She was yelling things like, 'How the hell did this happen to me!' and other various things like that.

"Sarah! Calm down!" Andie grabbed her by the shoulders. Sarah was trembling with either fear or excitement.

"You will only get the wings when your life or a loved ones life is in danger. Other wise we don't know how to control it." Sarah nodded. Lindsey put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah do you remember that time when we were eleven and ten and Andie and I had to walk out of the class room?" Sarah nodded.

"Well we had to leave because we had just gotten the wings and they would randomly pop out." Andie finished what Lindsey had said. Sarah suddenly understood.

"So you are trying to tell me that these wings might just randomly pop out during like math or something?" She looked panicked.

"No… because you are not going to go to school." Andie was being cautious about her reaction. Sarah raised her eyebrow.

"Yes Sarah we do not want to risk letting our secret lose so you get to skip a whole week of school." Andie rolled her eyes. Sarah smiled a huge grin then started to do a little cabbage patch.

"YES!" Sarah brought her fists in. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Just so you know, with the wings comes supper- awesome- utrla- amazing healing powers." Lindsey put in. Sarah's smile got bigger then suddenly fell. She ran over to me staring at me intently.

"Seth?" She was almost glaring at me.

"Yes?"

"What's a shape-shifter?" My eyes widened. _So she did hear that little conversation. _

"Well… it's um a… well it's like…uh…" I was at total loss for words. I didn't know how to tell her.

"Seth just show her, it can't be much of a surprise after what just happened." Sam suggested. I nodded and grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her towards the forest. We were a little ways into the forest.

"Okay just stay here until I come back." Then I walked off.

Sarah's POV-

Okay so a little weird, don't you think? He brings me to the woods then leaves me. Then I saw something walk out of the bushes; it was the sandy colored wolf. I stared at it for a while. Everyone had come with us.

"Why is she just staring at him?" I heard Embry ask.

"Give her a minuet… she is really slow." Andie replied. Then it dawned on me, the giant sandy wolf was Seth! I let my mouth drop open. I could feel my face get cold.

"Crap now she is gonna reject him." Jacob hissed. Then a smile played on my face. _The guy I like can turn into a dog… awesome! _I started to shake, but the group of guys must have taken it the wrong way and ran over to me to calm me down.

"He won't hurt you." They were trying to comfort me when I didn't need comfort. The sides of my lips were twitching and then I couldn't hold it in I broke out a can of sunny day smile. I ran over to the big ball of fur and hugged as much of it as I could. I was literally jumping up and down.

"DUDE! You can turn into a friggen dog and they think I am afraid of you?" I jumped more.

'That is so… so… AWSOME!" I could hear Andie and Lins giggling in the background.

"I love all dogs even giant dogs that could easily eat me whole!" I hugged him again. _This only makes me love him more! Wait what the heck did I just say? …Love? Holly crap!_ Seth in dog version laughed…kind of. I t was like a bark laugh thing. I could feel the happiness radiating off of the giant wolf.

I smiled even more, if that was humanly possible. Then Seth left for the woods again. He walked back out of the bushes as my favorite tan black haired human ever. I smiled again and ran over to Seth and hugged him again. I felt a little singe of burning on my back, but I ignored it.

We started to walk back to the house when we got in the pain in my back got much more prominent. Then it felt like someone stabbed me and I grabbed my shoulder reaching for my back. Seth looked at me worried and I tried to smile but the pain came faster. Then it was burning like crazy. Then in a second the pain went away but two massive white and black things coming out of my back… wings replaced it. One wing was black and the other one was white. My mouth fell open as I looked at the ginormous wings that were attached to me. The tips fell near my head and I was able to move them at will. Seth's face portrayed what I thought mine looked like. Filled with shock and astonishment. Then he smiled.

"Hey I have got and angle as a best friend." I smiled back, it was kind of like I was an angle with the wings and all.

Then I turned to Andie. "Will it always hurt like that?" I asked.

"No only the first time dose then it just feels weird then it's just normal to have wings sprout out of your back." I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you had to be in danger." Andie smiled.

"We still randomly get the wings but not as often." My mouth dropped open.

Two years or possibly more with out control of these massive things? Dang!

"Sarah if you leave your mouth like that you will eat flies." Seth walked over to me. I shut my mouth but still stayed shocked. The _pack_ laughed at how I looked. Even Andie and Lins smiled a little. I frowned, "That's such a long time!" I yelled messing up my hair by rubbing my hands on my head.

"You get used to it." Lins walked over to me and put a hand on my back. I smiled at her.

"At least we are all going through this together." Lindsey looked away and Ands started to whistle.

"What?"

"Well your situation is a little different than ours." They both smiled. My smile had disappeared.

"You see you are like the queen… sort of. You get a white and a black wing. And you are more powerful. You have superior healing powers and you can also see through time and on top of all that even with out your wings you can read minds at will." Andie explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Lins and I asked at the same time.

"I have met one of our kinds before. He had also said that in time it gets easier to live amongst other humans."

I sighed at least I would get easier.

* * *

All i have to say is... :) Yup a smile! Tell me waht you think please!


	7. The first attack

I do not own Twilight!

* * *

A while after talking about Sarah's wings they left for home. I sat on the couch with a happy smile on my face. I was glad that Sarah didn't run away from me. She accepted me just like I accepted her.

"So Seth now that your imprint knows are you going to tell her that you imprinted on her?" Jacob asked sitting down next to me.

"I don't know. Jacob Sarah way to young for me." I turned my head to Jacob to see him smile.

"She is only four years younger, first off you are not getting any older second when you are like 24 and she is 20 it won't make much of a difference and third I can tell she really likes you. When I say likes I mean she can't stop thinking about you." He nodded to himself.

"Well any way we need to start the patrolling now." Sam commanded. We al nodded and I ran to the woods to phase. I was running at top speed to get my mind away from Sarah but it just wasn't working. So I got to the border of Canada and walked along the line that a vampire could cross. Then I saw it. There was a little girl with wings sprouting out of her back. Her eyes were a menacing black color but what made it freaky was that her whole eye was black; there were no whites in her. Her hair was also black and her wings were dangerously close to being a pit of darkness. I showed the pack a picture in my mind of what this girl looked like.

Sam-_ We will be right there!_

She was staring at me with an expressionless face. In seconds the pack was around me.

Jacob-_ What is she? _

Me- _I have no idea!_

Sam- _What ever she is she looks dangerous._

Quil- _But what if she isn't?_

"Where is the Queen?" She asked in a menacing voice. I growled not wanting to tell her anything but I had no idea who she was talking about.

"Where is the Queen? I must kill her!" She screeched. Her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"I must have her power… where is she!" then she charged at us. She was amazingly fast and it didn't help that she had wings. She bolted through the air and she punched Paul right in the snout. Paul flew backwards into a tree and the rest of us stared in fear. Paul got back up and charged back at her. She dodged upward and came back down.

"I must have her power!" She screeched again. Then she came flying towards me. I didn't know what to do. She was too strong she was about a foot away from me and I couldn't move. Then she was knocked out of the way. I turned to see who it was. _Sarah!_

I barked at her. She looked to me.

"My wings came out and I had a tiny feeling that you were about to get your self killed." Unlike the other girls voice Sarah's voice rang through my ears like bells.

"The Queen! I must kill!" the other girl flew at Sarah. She had her fist in a ready punch. She was about to blow Sarah away but then suddenly Sarah caught her fist and threw her against a tree on the other side of the field. The other girls eyes even though they were black she held extreme anger. Sarah was beginning to tire though. The girl came charging at Sarah and actually hit her in the face. Sarah came flying toward some rocks but I ran in front of the rocks and she landed on my stomach. Sarah looked up to my wolf forms face.

"Thanks Seth." She hugged my fur and jumped right back into battle. Then out of the bushes came Andie and Lindsey. They ran to my side.

"Sarah be careful she is here for you!" Andie screamed. I saw Sarah nod and continue throwing punches and kicks at the girl.

"Just let me kill you!" the black eyed girl screamed.

"Nah I don't feel like it." And she charged at the girl. Sarah was about to be kicked in the stomach but she turned around and smashed the girls leg in between her leg and her elbow. The girl shrieked in pain and flew backwards. Then something changed in Sarah. Her eyes started to lose their color. Then her eyes were completely white with no pupil or color. She hissed at the girl and lunged at her. She put out her palm and hit the girl in the gut. She didn't move but she fell to the ground screaming in pain. Then they collided in a split second they were rolling on the ground and the girl was hissing at Sarah and trying to… bite her? Yeah she was snapping at her. Sarah was trying to push herself of but she couldn't get free of the monsters grip. Then they flew above the trees. They were still throwing punches. The girl flew upward and came back down only to kick Sarah in the head. Sarah came plummeting back down to the ground the flipped and landed on her feet. Then she shook her hand by her side and a sword appeared in her hands. She plunged her self back up to the other girl and in a second the sword was in her stomach. Sarah defeated the girl.

"I wanted to kill you." The girl began to scream in pain and furiousness. Sarah's eyes returned to normal and her wings disappeared. She fell to the ground. I ran to her and laid on my stomach, I put my nose to her face and I saw a smile creep onto her face. Her breathing was unsteady. I whined.

"The injuries are too much for her healing powers." I turned to look at Andie. Sam ran to the bushes and phased back.

"Seth we need to get her to the Cullen's immediately." So I got her onto my back and we ran to the Cullen's house. When we got there Edward was on the front porch waiting for us.

"We need to se Carlisle." Sam said in a stern voice. Carlisle walked out and saw Sarah on my back.

"Get her inside I will have a look at her." So I gave her to Sam and ran to the woods to phase back. When I walked in to the house Andie and Lindsey were already talking to Alice, Bella and Esme. I walked to Edward.

"So how is she?" I asked.

"I'm not sure you can go into the room though I'm sure that Carlisle wouldn't mind." I nodded so I went into the temporary hospital room.

"How is she?" I asked as I walked in.

"Some of her bones are fractured and she has some severe bruises. She has quite a head injury. But other than that she should be fine." I nodded. I looked at Sarah and she was covered in bandages. But even if she had the bandages she was still beautiful. I couldn't help but smile at her peaceful face. She was absolutely perfect. _So a middle schooler has got me wrapped around her finger. Oh well. _I smiled down to her.

* * *

**_Well my good friends I am happy with this but i need some help! Please give me some ideas!!! Please please do! XD Review and tell me some! Oh and i have a poll up that will decide what story i will finish first so please go check it out! XD :P_**


	8. They are vampires!

_I do not own Twilight! _

* * *

_A beautiful woman stood before me. Her hair was soft and black and it shined under the moonlight. She wore a long flowing black dress that sprawled out from under her like waves in the ocean. She too had wings they were white at the beginning then the melted into black. She wore a headpiece with a black diamond on it._

"_I am so sorry my child." As she spoke her voice sounded like bells from heaven. _

"_Sorry for what?" I asked in a small voice. I was surprised she could hear it. _

"_For leaving you to live a life that you did." I was confused when did she leave me, I had never seen her before in my life. _

_"You were my little girl and I left you for someone else to take care of. I just thought that I was not worthy enough to care for something so special." I did not under stand her words. _

_"I am your" _

"Sarah… Sarah? Wake up." I lifted my eyelids to find beautiful brown eyes staring back into mine.

"Good your awake we thought you were going to never wake up." It was Seth. I sat up frowning a confused frown thinking about the dream. _What was she to me? _

"Sarah you okay?" I nodded only half-paying attention.

"I know how to get her to snap out of it… Sarah! We have cookie dough ice-cream and three musketeers waiting for you in the kitchen!" The moment Andie yelled ice cream I had looked towards her.

"Where!" I yelled.

"Nowhere." I glared at her… butthead.

"Well obviously someone helped me recover… who was it?" Ands turned her head towards a man with stunning white skin and golden eyes.

"Dr. Cullen was the one who treated you." I looked him in the eyes for a while.

"Well then Carlisle thank you." He nodded but not with out his raised eyebrow.

"How did you know my first name?" His voice was like the wind, so soft.

"I can read your mind." When I said that a man that had bronze hair and the same eyes as Carlisle walked into the room. I tried to read his mind.

_I will try to read his mind. _What the heck why was he thinking the same thing I was. But wait that was my voice in his head. Then I thought about pancakes.

_I like pancakes! _He could hear my thoughts as well. So it's like a mirror our thoughts bounced off of eachother.

"Why can't I read your mind?" He asked the question I just answered for my self.

"Because our mind are like mirrors to eachother. I tried reading your thoughts and all I got was my own thoughts." I was new to this and I was figuring things out so fast. He nodded understanding what I had explained. Then a girl came out from behind him. She looked to be a little bit older than I am. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Edward and this is my daughter Renesme." The man named Edward said.

"Hi Edward my name is Sarah and I bet you already met my friends." He nodded.

"And Hi Renesme I like your name by the way." She smiled to me. Then a girl that was almost pixie like walked into the room. With each step she took she used such grace that any dancer would envy.

"Hi my name is Alice!" she introduced herself with a happy voice.

"Hi Alice as you know my name is Sarah." She nodded. Then in stepped a pair like no other. The girl had beautiful blonde hair and a perfect face like the rest of them. The man was very muscular and he had a kind face.

"Hi Sarah I am Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie." The girl smiled a small smile. The rest of the group seemed taken aback by her action. I decided to get up and walk to the kitchen where I would most likely find Lins. So I threw off my covers and began to walk to the kitchen, Seth followed close though. As I was about to walk into the room I saw another man sitting on the couch. I read his mind and found his name to be Jasper. I ran to the couch and decided to sit next to him. He didn't look at me so I stared at him with a huge smile. The groups including the pack were watching like he was going to rip my head off.

He slowly turned his head to face me.

"Hi Jasper." He looked surprised that I knew his name.

"Hello Sarah." Yay he knew my name.

"Jasper you don't seem to be in a very good mood." I pointed out.

"_I am… stupid._" He thought.

"Hey watch it buddy! I am not stupid! I am just a little slow." I poked him in the chest that was really cold.

"I didn't say anything." He said calmly.

"No but you thought something!" He raised an eyebrow and continued watching TV.

"Sarah I am going to assume that you are too slow to have figured it out yet." Andie said appearing by my side.

"What?"

"That they are vampires." When she said that I cracked up. I was on the floor after about five seconds.

"Sarah it's true and don't say that's not possible because before it was not possible for humans to turn into wolfs it was also not possible for humans to sprout wings and be able to punch through walls, read minds and see though time." I stopped for a second to think about Lindsey's observation. But really vampires? Come on.

"We are vampires." I looked to Jasper who had jumped into the conversation. I looked around the room and there were a few nods. Then my world collapsed. I felt dissy and then I hit my head then nothing. Absolute blackness.

* * *

_**I know I know my chapters are getting shorter and shorter but I just need to think of more ideas. So far on the polls it's a tie between this story and It's your eyes. So go to my page and vote on my poll! Please review too! XD! **_


	9. Oh my god!

**_Must I say this for the umpteenth time... ugh. I do not own Twilight thought i wish i did i do not! Get that trought your thick skulls! DUDE!_**

* * *

I fluttered my eyes opened to once again see Seth looking into my eyes with a lot of worry. As I sat up I felt dazed like something weird had happened but I just didn't know what it was.

"I had the weirdest dream last night you were there and-" I stopped talking because I saw the Cullens all looking at me.

"So were they…" Then I bolted to the wall. I had my back against it scooting away as fast as a girl could with a bunch of vampires staring at you.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Seth took a step forward as I took a step to the side getting closer to the door.

"Ha! What's wrong? What's wrong is there is a room of Dracula clones and you are not even fazed and they are looking at me like I look like a new entrée!" I screamed.

"Sarah they don't drink human blood they-" I cut him off.

"What! Do they drink rotten broccoli juice?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No they only drink animal blood." My mouth stayed open like I was trying to get a comeback but nothing was coming. I just couldn't think of any reason the be afraid of them any more. I let my shoulders loosen. I walked quickly to Seth smiled then ran to sit down next to Jasper. He looked at me the way an annoyed older brother would. I stared hard at him.

"So you are not going to eat me?" I saw the side of his mouth twitch like he was trying to hide a smile. I flashed a toothy smile at him.

"No."

"Okay… don't smile." I whispered the last part. He raised an eyebrow.

I flashed another smiled at him. "Don't smile… oh I so see that smile… ha your lip twitched!" The other Cullens and the pack were laughing.

"Hey it's a smirk you're almost there just a little wider." He refused to smile. So to force him I grabbed his cheeks then brought his lips into a huge smile by force.

"Now keep them like that." But when I let go he frowned. I glared at him. I ran to Seth. I pointed up his lips too and he kept them like that, actually he made his smile bigger.

"That is how you smile! Now Jasper follow Seth's lead and Smile!" Alice decided to join in and walked to Jasper. She pulled up his lips into a smile. He kept it there to prove to me he was capable of smiling and then let his smile blow away in the wind… whoosh.

"Psh so only Alice can make you smile I see how it is. Then I will just always have Alice the almighty around me." He glared at me. _Now I have ultimate control! _I began to snicker.

A while after my smile fight with Jasper, Seth walked me home with Ands and Lins.

"Well Sarah you healed pretty quickly." I nodded while smiling. I had a very productive day. I saved Seth and in the progress I beat the crap out of the girl that tried to harm him. I also got to meet vampires that don't drink human blood. What a day! When we reached my house Ands and Lins walked into the house leaving Seth and me on the porch. Seth looked uncertain about something.

"Seth you okay?" He snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah I have something to tell you." I nodded unsure if I wanted to hear it.

"Well we werewolves don't age as long as we can still phase so I will be seventeen for as long as I want to be." Seth didn't look like he was done.

"Well that's great Seth I am jealous but why are you telling me this."

"Well we also have this thing called imprinting where we find our soul mate and can never look away. That person becomes our world and a force like gravity pulls us towards them. We will love that person for ever and never look at anyone else the same again." I raised an eyebrow. I still didn't know why he was telling me this.

"Sarah… I imprinted on you." Right there I nearly passed out. _He did what? What the heck? Imprinting like he is in love with me? Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! _

"You… and I… and… then… but you… me?" He nodded. _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! _My mind wouldn't stop ranting on how awesome this was. Seth looked into my eyes with hope, he hoped that I would except this. I didn't have word for this so I thought back to some romantic movies I had seen. The boy confesses and the girl kisses him… right that's not weird at all. _He is four years older…oh what the hell!_ I just leaned up and kissed him. Then I shot back down and stuck out my finger.

"There are conditions." He nodded in a daze.

"Okay so I am only thirteen… wait twelve almost thirteen and I am stupid. So we take it slower that a turtle with its legs cut off." He just laughed at my analogy. But when he was serious again he nodded.

"Also none of that 'oh you're a girl so I must protect you' crap. I want this to be equal." I was still waiting for him to just start cracking up saying things like 'haha you fell for it' but it never came. He was taking all of this so seriously. I smiled up at him.

"I guess those are my only rules… so yeah." He smiled down on me. I felt like I was going to melt under his gaze. He kissed the top of my head.

"Good night Sarah." And then he walked over to his house. I slowly turned to my door and opened it. When I walked in Ands and Lins ran to follow me to the table.

"So?" Lins was about to fall out of her seat.

"Well he kind of just confessed his undying love for me." Their mouths dropped open.

"Then we kissed and then stared at each other then he kissed my head and he left."

"Oh my God! Sarah! That only happens in the friggin movies! Holy crappers!" Lins screamed.

"Holly crappers indeed." Andie nodded to her self.

"Hmm… Sarah Clearwater it has a ring to it." I blushed furiously.

"Andie! He is my first boyfriend."

"Ah yes but if he really did imprint on you that means if he were to break up with you he would crumble up into a ball of nothingness and then die." My mouth fell open to Andie's calm words. Lins nodded in agreement.

"So we might as well just start calling you Sarah Clearwater." I put my head on the table.

"I need to sleep." So I walked to my room and just threw my self on to it not even bothering with getting into my PJ's. I drifted into nothingness something that would only be there in my dreams now.

"Sarah we are headed of to school please don't burn the house down!" Andie yelled waking me up. I grumbled and that was her okay to leave. It was Tuesday my first day of staying home because of my wings. I would have to tell the orphanage board that I had the flu and could not go to school. Then they would have to call the school. So I trudged down the stairs and dialed the number.

_"Hello?" _

"Yes this is Sarah Winbul."

_"Well hello Sarah is there something wrong you sound sick?"_

"That's because I am. Could you call my school I have been throwing up for like three hours now."

_"Oh my of course. Would you like me to send a doctor over there?" _

"No! Uh I mean no thank you I can handle it my self."

_"Okay feel better Hun." _And with that I hung up the phone. That was Mrs. Cress she always liked me so it was easy to get her okay with things. I walked to the couch and sat down to watch TV. The rest of the day I could see was going to be uneventful so I fell asleep on the couch while watching Tom and Jerry.

* * *

_**Hello peoples! XD Yes I did use the word holly crappers in a story. XD I still need results on my polls! I don't think you all realize that the poll will determine what story I will finish first. As in the other two will go on hold! So go to my profile and vote! NOW! Also please review! I know so demanding… but I might start neglecting my writing if you don't just put in the effort to just review. BTW THANKS A MILLION TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! So please be like them and review! And also VOTE ON MY POLL! NOW!!! XD **_


	10. You are beautiful!

**I do not own Twilight! This chapter will be told in Seth's POV. **

* * *

I decided that I would go to the mall in Port Angles and buy Sarah something. So that it was like a 'finally going out' gift. School was almost over and I was practically jumping up and down in my seat. As soon as the bell rang I bolted out of my classroom and to my locker. The guys were already waiting for me at the door. Yeah I needed help picking out a present. So I ran to them and we were almost to the car when I was pulled aside.

"Um excuse me Seth?" I turned around and saw a petite girl. I recognized her to be one of the popular girls of our school. You know the ones that think they are the center of the universe.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" I knew exactly what was coming and what my answer was but I nodded. She walked me to the side of the school with a nervous face. Then she turned around.

"Seth I … well… Seth I love you!" She yelled.

"No you don't." She looked surprised.

"Yes I do! You are great and we belong together!" She was a little angry that she didn't get what she wanted.

"No you don't. You only like me because of what I look like. You think that if you went out with me then everyone would think that you were cool. Right that's exactly what you think." I was a lot calmer than I thought I would be.

"No Seth I love you and I can prove it!" Then she jumped up and kissed me. I immediately pushed her away.

"No you think I would look good with you and that's all you care about." I was glaring at her now.

"It's someone else isn't it? You love someone else." I nodded.

"Yeah and she… loves me back." I then got very confident. I turned away and walked back towards the guys.

"Well that was dramatic wasn't it." Jacob laughed at me. We all squished into the car and began on our way to Port Angles. The drive was about an hour long but we eventually got there. I hopped out of Jacobs's car that was most defiantly not made for a werewolf. We began walking down the street when we came upon a store that looked decent. But when we walked in we knew why every guy that had walked in to the store had walked out. The friggin store was worse than Victoria's Secret!

"Man now my view on life has been changed." Jacob stated.

"That was mentally disturbing and probably would have ruined our reputation if we got caught in there." Quil shuddered. I just nodded.

"Hey Seth just imagine Sarah in that." I blushed furiously to Embry's words.

"Shut up!" I yelled. All the guys laughed, even Paul. I guess now it's kind of funny but at the time it was mental torture. I couldn't take even a small mental image like that. We continued walking until we ran into trouble… Sarah. She was shopping with Andie and Lindsey in a video game store. But the surprising part was that she was the one buying the video games.

"Dude Sarah like to play Halo?" I looked closer and saw her debating on which Halo game to buy.

"Seth your girl's awesome!" I nodded. Then Sarah walked to the desk and bought Halo 3. She smiled and he started to hit on her. I thought if the guys weren't holding me back, I would have killed that guy. Then she was headed towards the door so we all hid next to the store. We waited until she left to come out of hiding.

"Dude you should have seen the killing intent in your eyes when that guy was hitting on Sarah it was priceless!" Jacob yelled. The rest of the guys just nodded in agreement. I glared at them then turned to keep walking. They all ran to keep up with me. Then we were about to walk into a bookstore when we heard yelling. So I walked towards it and saw Sarah and the girl I had rejected that day at school.

"You must be that ugly bitch that Seth is going out with!" She screamed in Sarah's face.

"Okay first off she is not a bitch and yes she is going out with Seth." Andie was angry.

"Well any way Seth told me to tell you that he doesn't want any thing to do with you any more. He wants to go out with me. He even kissed me at school today. So how about you get your ugly little bitchy ass away from Seth. He deserves more than a piece of shit like you!" At this point I was ready to rip this girls head off. I looked at Sarah's face and saw tears running down her face at a fast rate.

"Yeah you better cry because that is what a slut like you deserves!" Then she slapped her. Andie pounced on the girl and started to practically rip out her hair.

"I dare you to say one more bad thing about Sarah! I dare you! See what happens!" Andie was like rabid dogs on lose. But I wasn't paying attention to them I was looking at Sarah. She just had tears running down her face that wouldn't stop. Then she ran into the woods and didn't stop. I stood up and bolted after her. But not with out stopping to glare at the girl that made her cry. I ran through the woods looking everywhere for Sarah. Then I found her on the ground sobbing. I ran to her and picked her up into my lap.

"She didn't know what she was talking about. Shh." She cried into my shirt. When she finally stopped she looked to me with sad eyes.

"Is what she said true?" I stared at her wide-eyed.

"No! Of course not! She was the one that kissed me and I pushed her off. I rejected her and she got angry. I… I love you." Her eyes got really big but you could tell she was happy.

"Seth I took all of my self control to not run to a store and find something sharp to kill her. I was so angry but it hurt a lot to hear those things." She started to cry again.

"But I guess the truth always hurts." I pulled her in front of me.

"What do you mean?" She looked down.

"Well I am ugly and she just pointed it out. Everything she said was true. Why else would my dad try to kill me and why else would I have gotten made fun of my whole life?" I looked at her shocked.

"Because they are stupid and don't know what beauty is when it's staring them in the face." She just put her face in my chest again and she started to cry again. But her cries are always the same; she doesn't make sounds to make it more dramatic like most girls do. It's a sad and silent cry and that just makes it that much more sad. I picked her up again and walked her to the car. I sat in the back with her while the guys were still trying to calm Andie down from her rampage. She was still trying to kill the girl for touching Sarah. When everyone got her calmed down we drove back to La Push. They dropped us off at Sarah's house and I put her on the couch. Her tears had dried on her cheeks and she frowned in her sleep. I kissed the top of her fore head and decided that Andie needed alone time so I left the house. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how not to kill that girl tomorrow.

* * *

**Well I got this idea from something Andie had said in one of the past chapters. So yeah obviously Sarah is a little self-conscious but we still love her. So please review and check out my poll! If you want this story to continue you have to vote on the poll or at least tell me in your reviews what Twilight story you like best from me! Well tks bye! XD **


	11. My Bad Things Magnet

**I do not own Twilight or any of the charecters! **

* * *

I woke up that morning, the sun was shining in my eyes, the birds were singing, but this time I was not happy. There was no way I could go to school without killing the girl that had slapped Sarah. So there were only two ways to fix this. One I could kill her and hide her body so no one ever knew. Or two I could just not go to school. Not going to school sounded much less violent so I was going to skip. Now all I had to do was get my mom to agree. I slowly got out of bed and walked down the stairs and came face to face with my mom.

"Uh mom I cant go to school." She raised an eyebrow.

"Seth I know for a fact there are no patrols today. Sam told me, you have to go to school."

"Uh but mom it's just that I don't want to be charged with murder by the end of the day. "She understood within seconds.

"Okay fine." Then she walked into the kitchen. I ran upstairs. I got changed quickly and skipped brushing my hair, but well you can't go with out your teeth being brushed. I ran down the stairs and out the door forgetting my shoes. I got to Sarah's door and pounded on the hard red metal. Andie slowly opened the door. She was surprisingly still in her pajamas.

"Andie what's wrong?"

"Right you werewolves don't get sick much do you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I have a cold, Lins has a fever and Sarah has been puking her guts out for about twelve hours now." I was shocked and nervous.

"Yeah I would leave if I were you unless you want to like die." Now she was being over dramatic.

"Nope I will stay, it'll be nice to skip school for a couple of days." I smirked.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I am. We wolves have really high immune systems." She nodded and let me in. I saw Lins on the couch asleep but there was no Sarah.

"Lins where's Sarah?" Andie asked her. Lindsey lifted a hand and pointed to the bathroom. Andie nodded and walked to where Sarah was. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with a pale face. She shifted her eyes to me and slightly attempted a smile. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess but she had just stuck it into a bun that looked like a rat had once lived there. Her face changed from paler than pale to green every few minuets. Her eyes were blank like she was half-dead, and she was skinny. Andie noticed my examination of her skinniness.

"Every time we give her something to eat she pukes it right out." I nodded and sat down next to Sarah and let her lean on my shoulder. I noted that she was freezing. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me careful not to hurt her.

"We should get Carlisle." Andie nodded. Moments later the doorbell rang. I put Sarah on the couch and walked to the door. When I opened it, I saw all of the Cullens.

"You needed us?" Alice asked. I smiled and nodded.

"But I thought you couldn't see werewolves." She smiled.

"Yeah but I saw Sarah getting sick… you're so cute when you're worried." I glared at her while she just smiled. We all walked to where Sarah was and I saw Emmet grimace. Carlisle kneeled next to Sarah and took her temperature. His eyes widened.

"110… her temperature is 110. She needs rest and I will leave some medicine for her to take after her stomach settles down. Put lots of blankets on her and don't let any… normal people into the house." I smiled at his use of words. The Cullen family eventually left but not with out an interrogation on Renesme's part. She walked to me and wiggled her finger for me to bend down to her height. When I was eye to eye with her she placed a hand on my cheek. I saw a picture of her and Jacob together.

"Oh Jacob's at Emily's." She smiled and waltzed back to Bella. Bella smiled to me, Edward nodded his head to me, and with that I was alone with three sick girls. One of which was my imprint, and that imprint was in the process of sitting up with a pale green face.

"Uh oh… Seth she is gonna blow." And then Sarah bolted to the bathroom using the leftover strength I didn't know she had. I followed after her of course. She was done by the time I reached the 'restroom' and was sitting on the ground with her head up against the wall looking at the empty ceiling. She had heavy breathing but not fast, like the was just catching her breath with deep breaths. Her chest raised in a slow motion and the sweat on her face dribbled down her cheek. She looked to me and her eyes were blood shot. I slowly walked to her and sat down by her and pulled her onto my lap. She relaxed a bit but I could tell she was still in pain.

"Seth I wanna get my hair died. Just the under part blonde. For fun like just to make life more interesting." I got it she was trying to keep her mind off of the pain.

"Well I could also see you go orange." She smiled like she wanted to laugh but couldn't because it hurt. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I laid her on her bed and pulled the covers to her chin.

"I'll be right back." And I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and some of the medicine that Carlisle had given us. I also got some sprite and orange juice. My mom had always told me that citric and fizz helps when you have a stomachache. So I walked upstairs and opened the door. I saw Andie rubbing Sarah's back in a circular motion.

"There was a woman at the orphanage and she was the only one that actually cared about us. She used to always rub Sarah's back when she was sad or not feeling well. So I took up the job." I smiled and sat down next to Andie.

"You know Sarah is a very lucky girl to have such great friends." Then as if on cue Lindsey walked through the door with a steaming bowl of… stuff.

"Uh what's that?" Andie raised and eyebrow.

"It's an old recipe that the cook lady taught me when I was three. I made it for one of the other kids and they felt better in hours." She was almost jumping up and down with excitement. She set the bowl down and Andie and her walked back down stairs. Sarah rolled over and looked up to me with a small smile.

"You know Sarah, you are like a magnet to bad things. First you get attacked by some freak, then you get slapped by a random chick, and now you have the stomach flu." She smiled a little bigger.

"Bad things just love me don't they." I rubbed the top of her head.

"Yeah, so you need a 'bad things repellant' to get rid of those bad things."

"But isn't that what I have you for?" I bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"That's exactly what I'm here for." I put my head on the pillow by her and pulled her into my arms.

"So do you feel any better?" She nodded her head. I sat up and grabbed the sprite.

"Drink this, it'll fix up your stomach." She smiled and took the soda. I picked up the medicine and handed it to her. She put it in her mouth and swallowed it with the sprite. Then she curled into a ball and snuggled into my chest. I smiled and put a hand on the top of her head. She fell asleep like that and her chest raised in a slow motion. You could see in her face that she was getting better. For just a moment I considered giving her that green goop that Lindsey had brought in but pushed that idea aside. All I wanted was for my angle to get better and stay healthy. I fell asleep peacefully looking at my angel's face.

I woke up early that morning the sun wasn't even out and it didn't look like it would be today anyway. I slowly got out of bed and went to Sarah's kitchen to get some food. I thought my stomach was going to turn inside out and eat me alive. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and got some milk. I saw Andie sitting on the island and Lindsey was on the couch watching early morning cartoons. I sat down next to Andie and dug into my cereal. Lindsey and Andie had gotten better over the night and I wasn't sure about Sarah. Seeing she was an Angle person she did heal faster so maybe she got healthier faster.

Then I heard the creaking of stairs. I looked to the stairway and saw a… angle. Sarah was there in a little nightgown and she was rubbing her eye. If you added a little teddy bear and a bow on the top of her head she could be cuter than a two-year-old could. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She ran to the kitchen and looked at the pantry like it was heaven on earth.

"Food!" I chuckled. She was so happy to be able to eat something. She grabbed a bunch of toast and eggs and started to cook. Then she turned on the radio. The song 'stick with you' came on and she started to move from side to side while she was cooking. Andie leaned over to me.

"I think she is on something." She whispered. I smiled.

"She might be." That made her laugh. Then to make it even funnier Sarah grabbed a roller out of the drawer and started singing into it. But she was just lip singing so I still had yet to hear her sing. She really was adorable singing and dancing all happy like nothing in the world mattered anymore. Her hair was still a mess but she had I tight in a bun on the top of her head. She looked alive again and happy, and she was proving this by dancing in the kitchen. Then Lindsey walked in and joined her. So two girls were swaying back and fourth lip singing into kitchen utensils.

"Oh what the heck!" Andie got up and grabbed a giant spoon and sang along. The song ended and they all fell on the floor laughing. I walked around the island and sat Indian style next to the pile of girls. Sarah got up and sat on her knees and smiled at me.

"We're weird aren't we?" It was more of a statement.

"Yes just a little." She smiled and rolled back down onto her back in a weird squiggly motion.

"We all need to do something." She randomly suggested.

"Like what?"

"I mean all of us, like the pack too. We should go… dancing!" I jerked an eyebrow.

"Yeah because the guys are totally gonna want to go dancing." I said sarcastically.

"Well maybe they will." She smiled. I just laughed. She was too hopeful. Eventually we all calmed down. It was a Saturday and we had nothing to do or at least I though.

"Sarah we could invite everyone to slushy night." Sarah beamed.

"Yeah then we can play 'raining men' and dance to that! Andie you're igneous!" Sarah hugged Andie then ran to me.

"Go and tell everyone to come to our house… NOW!" She was jumping up and down in front of me.

"Okay." I walked out of the room and ran to Emily's house first.

Sarah's POV-

"Alright! Lins get the bananas! Andie get the strawberries! I'll go get the blueberries! Let's go!" And with those commands done with I bolted to the basement refrigerator. I grabbed the blueberries and raced back up the stairs. I ran to the kitchen and got out the blender and some ice. I dropped in a handful of blueberries and ice then pressed the puree button. I watched the blue slush spin around in the glass. Then when I thought it was done I stopped it and was able to make three slushies. I had a lot more to go.

Andie and Lins came back into the kitchen with a bunch of fruit. We had three blenders so we could get more done. I was blending blueberries, Andie was blending strawberries, and Lins was blending the bananas. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door to be met with a bunch of mixed faces. Some of the guys were smiling and some were grinning and some well one was frowning.

"Hey guys! We were just in the process of makin da slushies." I ran back to the kitchen. Emily came in insisting that she helped but I wouldn't have it. I grabbed her hands and yanked her to the couch, I pushed her down so she was sitting.

"Now stay." And I ran back to the kitchen. I finished up my blueberry slushies and brought five out to the living room.

"Okay so these are blueberry slushies." And about five or six hands came flying at the drinks. I just smiled and backed away. I walked back into the kitchen and saw Lins trying to fidget with the blender. Then in about five seconds this all happened. Andie walked to Lins to help her, Lins figured it out, she forgot the lid, Andie's face was right by the blender and sploosh Andie's face was covered in slushy. Ands slowly walked to the utensil drawer then pulled out a fork.

"Prepare to die Lindsey!" And she ran after Lins with the fork. Lins screamed and she chased it worked like that for about thirty minuets until Jacob took it upon himself to stop the commotion. He grabbed Andie and Embry grabbed Lins.

"Now just calm down you two…"

"No she will die by the hands of this fork!" Andie was struggling against Jacobs's hold and I was struggling with my need to laugh hysterically. Finally Ands and Lins calmed down and we all sat down with our slushies to watch Iron man.

* * *

**So did you like that? Slishy night! Oh yeah! I need to get back to the plott though i promice that next chapter will be non-filler! Ok so PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for your concideration... XD**


	12. Day of the Angles

**I do not own Twilight! **

* * *

_The woman from before stood before me. Her long black hair was flowing down her back and her dress like the ocean crashing out. Her Wings tucked in and she had sorrow in her eyes. _

_"I'm sorry my child I thought I was unworthy but I still had to protect you. I ended up leaving you, I am sorry." She was like an Angle with a voice from heaven that could cleanse a soul. _

_"Who are you?" My voice was soft again and would normally be unheard. _

_"I died protecting you and left you with another family and they treated you wrongly. I am sorry but angered at them." _

_"You did not answer my question who are you?"_

_"The day of the Angles is coming protect your self." _

I sprang up out of my bed waking from my dream.

"Oh my god that was my mother!" Seth came running into my room with a worried expression on.

"What is it?" He sat on the edge of my bed.

"I just had a dream about my mom." I said grabbing my head. Then Andie ran into the room.

"Sarah your mom was a butthead it's only expected that you have dreams about her."

"No Andie you don't get it. I was set up for adoption twice my old mom was not my real mom and my real mom died protecting me. It only makes sense that way!" Andie walked to the side of my bed and kneeled by me.

"Sarah your parents had your birth certificate so they were your real parents. And their names were there too." I turned my head to her.

"Andie what if I was born an angle but my real mother had sealed my wings away to make it look like I was a normal person and turn out like the other winged creatures? Then I was adopted by ass holes and I was sent away again with a fake birth certificate."

"Sarah that's impossible…" I glared at the wall. Then I hopped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I hopped into the shower then brushed my hair. I threw on some clothes and ran back down stairs. All of the guys were there either sleeping on the floor or eating breakfast.

"Sarah where you going?" Lins asked as I was slipping on my fuzzy boots.

"I have to go to the library." Lindsey's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Andie Sarah is going to the library!" Andie zoomed in to the front entranceway. She put a hand on my forehead and then backed away.

"Sarah are you sick or is the world just ending?" I put a hand on my hip.

"I just need to figure something out." I said as I slipped on my jacket because it was cold out side. I opened the door and stepped out in to the wind. I began walking down the road to the library. When I reached the big green building I walked through the doors. I went straight to the mythological section. All I had to find was a book about the 'Day of the Angles' and that could take a while. I found a book that said 'Evangelical, wings, powers, unlimited' and I thought that sounded appropriate. I began to flip through the pages and came upon a picture. It was a man with wings and he was above another man with wings but the man he was above was dead. The caption said, 'Day of the Angles' and I got scared. 'Day of the angles is the day that a competition starts. All of the angles challenge each other to battles normally to the death. The pacifists were to stay hidden until it was over or to fight.' _Was that what she meant? Had my mother tried to protect me from a fight and died doing so? What will happen if they come again? What will I do? _There were so many questions I had and not enough time.

I ran to the front desk and check out the book. I bolted at top speed to get back home. The wind whipped past my face then stopped when I stopped, yet it was still cold outside. I Walked into the house and kicked off my shoes and took off my jacket. I went to the living room and noticed that no one had left. Andie ran up to me.

"So what did you get?" I slammed the book into her chest and walked to the kitchen. She ran after me.

"Evangelical? Sarah were you looking us up?" I nodded and took the book. I opened to the page with the picture and showed her the passage.

"What dose this mean?"

"I don't know."

"Sarah are we gonna get killed?" I shook my head.

"I don't know."

"Well figure it out because if this is true then we need to prepare our selves for the fight of our lives! Sarah I have seen other Evans fight and it's not pretty." So that's what we were called Evans, short for Evangelicals. By this point everyone was looking at us.

"Sarah we need to be on our toes now or we could die. The older Evans are brutal and they stop at nothing and so if this competition is real then we are in some deep shit!" The guys were confused and Seth looked worried. He had heard the words deep shit, die and fight so now he was on his toes.

"Sarah this will be dangerous." Lins walked in as clueless as ever. She was about to ask what was going on but Andie slammed the book into her stomach like I had done to her. As Lins read on her eyes grew wider and wider.

"Andie how are we gonna handle this?" Lins asked quietly.

"I really don't know." We were all looking at each other nervously. Could it be that we would die? _We could easily die during the Day of the Angles. With so many fights going on we could get caught in the crossfire. I wonder if that girl from before was the start of the Day of the angles… more like the Angle wars._

"Sarah what do you think we should do?" I didn't look at them I just walked to the couch and sat down with a puzzled face on. _We could try to fight but we are not experienced. We need weapons and I don't know how I got the weapon from before. I am sure that our new enemies will be much stronger than the girl before. We need more experience! _

I was staring out the window and looking at a bird that was perched on a branch. It was a hawk and the hawk was waiting for its prey, patiently. The gray beauty stood on the branch and stared at the floor below him. Then a little mouse scurried out from the trees and in an instant he caught it in his mouth. _That's it! We have to wait and be patient. Like the hawk we need to wait and stay calm, take time and test our boundaries. Then we pounce! _

"Andie, Lindsey tomorrow be prepared for hell because we are going to train like never before." I said it so calmly it had surprised me. They both just nodded their heads and looked out the window with me. Then Seth sat down next to me looking right at my face.

"Now that you have yourselves figured out can you tell us what's going on?" I nodded my head once.

"Every decade there is a day that is significant to all Angles. It's called the 'Day of the Angles' or The Angle wars. All Angles gather and fight for glory. I don't have the details but I think you get some sort of artifact that grants a wish for you. Only one but it is unlimited. You can even start your life over, be born again. Those who do not wish to fight are either killed or have to hid until the war is over." All of the pack was listening though I was only directing it to Seth.

"You're going to hide right?" I shook my head.

"No we are not." He frowned and looked me in the eye.

"If these other Angles are older they will have more battle experience and they will be stronger…" He trailed off.

"Seth I know that, I have calculated that into my thoughts."

"You're only almost thirteen!" I nodded my head.

"I know that too. All you need is patience and power. If we level out the patience and power between Andie, Lindsey and I we have enough. We just can't be separated."

"Sarah don't be an idiot! You can't gain strength through nothing!" I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew that he was only trying to protect me yet it was annoying me.

"Seth… I have faith in myself." He was taken aback a little by what I had said. I guess it sounded like I thought he didn't have faith in me.

"My mother would not have come to me to tell me to be prepared if I could not do it." He bowed his head. I turned back to the window and saw the hawk again. The gray hawk turned it's golden eyes at me and stared me in the eye as if to say 'be careful'.

"Seth if I am the leader of the Angles than I need to be strong." He looked back to my face but I did not move my gaze from the hawk.

"As the hawk catches its prey…" I said to my self trailing off. I then stood up.

"Andie, Lindsey no more funny business. It's life or death and we need to win." Then I turned to Seth and once I looked into his eyes I couldn't look away. Andie turned to everyone and ushered him or her out of the room.

"I'm sorry but this has to be done…" He put his warm hands on my cheeks.

"Can't we help?" I smiled a little sad on the inside.

"No Seth only angles. But you can help us train." He smiled.

"As long as I can do something to help. You really are my little Trouble magnet." I smiled almost proud of my new title.

"You seem so different when you are focussed. Your whole personality changes."

"I think it has something to do with the dream I had the other day." He began to slowly lean in and I froze. He was leaning in for a kiss and I didn't know how to do that. I was utterly inexperienced in that department. He stopped.

"What's the matter?" He was smirking.

"Well… uh… I don't know how this works…" He smiled.

"Let me handle that." And his lips met mine. It was pure bliss the moment we touched and I found that all of my troubles had washed away. If we were in a movie they would have the camera spinning dramatically but slowly. I tried to follow his lead and I was catching on. We separated and I nearly passed out. He caught me and sat down on the couch with me again. I leaned against him and I think I fell asleep like that. Sitting in his arms with my head on his stomach and listening to his chest rise and drop. I was in heaven.

* * *

**All right so Sarah is all serious when it comes to death. So I wonder how training will go tomorrow. ;) Well please review! And check out my poll! Please be a good person! Thank you for your consideration… XD! **


	13. Birthday not Fun

I had to write this chapter in a fun way for the begining because it is my Birthday today! ;D I am now 14 years old! Yay! So i wanted to write a chapter with Sarah's Birthday in it1 So here it is!

* * *

"Sarah wake up." I groaned and rolled over smelling my pillow. _Hmm… this pillow smells really good… kind of familiar. Wait a minuet._ I opened my eyes and was looking at a wall… wait nope that was a stomach, Seth's stomach.

"Sarah I think it's time to wake up." Seth whispered again. I mumbled something and turned my head on his lap.

"Waking up is not her thing." Andie pointed out an she came down the stairs. She was fully dressed and I was pretty much asleep. Do you see the difference in our clocks?

"Andie she deserves sleep today." Lins walked down the stairs. I slowly sat up not able to sleep with all of the talking.

"Mornings should be illegal." I mumbled and made Seth chuckle. "Lins why do I deserve more sleep today? Is it special?" Seth just stared at me, Lindsey's mouth dropped open and Andie walked over and punched the top of my head.

"Ouch! God Andie that hurt!"

"Do you remember now?" I raised an eyebrow still holding the top of my head.

"remember what?"

"Sarah either you need all of that memory space for common sense or there is no memory space at all!" Andie yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't get it!" I rubbed the top of my head and poked my chin.

"Sarah it's your frickin birthday!" My mouth dropped open.

"My birthday? I forgot my own birthday? Wow I am so bad." Andie smacked her forehead. She spun on her heels and walked to the kitchen in frustration, Lins followed to calm her down. Then I felt something wet on my ear, I realized in seconds that Seth had licked my ear.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered into my ear. I blushed and held my ear. I made a sort of giggle sound.

"T-thanks." He chuckled at my nervousness. Seth sat back into the couch and looked me in the eye.

"So what dose the birthday girl wants to do for her birthday?" I smiled.

"I really don't know." I leaned into Seth and closed my eyes. Then Lindsey jumped onto the couch.

"Don't worry Sarah! Andie and I have your whole day planed out!" When she yelled I fell off the couch. So as she was talking I had my back on the floor.

"Thanks Lins for pushing my off the couch." I growled at her.

"No prob. That's what friends are for right?" She was just being funny now. I stuck my tong out at her and tackled her to the ground. I was sitting on her back.

"Ha! Now who's on the floor?" Andie rolled her eyes and sat down on the love seat. I stood up form Lindsey's back and walked up to my room. I grabbed some jeans and a T-shirt that said 'I don't have ADD it's just Oh look a Bunny Rabbit!' Yeah so me. I walked down stairs and went to the kitchen and poured my self some Lucky Charms. (A/N: I do not own Lucky Charms)I slid across the floor and turned on the radio. The song 'Circus' by Brittany Spears came on and I stared dancing while lip singing into the spoon for my cereal.

"Just like a circus!" I yelled with the music. "I feel the adrenaline movin through my veins, spot light on me and I'm ready to play!" She here I was dancing and lip singing to Circus in my kitchen and Lins decides to join me and she slides a cross the tile floors with her socks. She is a terrible dancer but it is always fun to look like an idiot! Seth was sitting at the island with Andie and their expressions couldn't be any different. Seth looked happy and he was laughing, while Andie had a raised eyebrow and had an expression that said 'I am ashamed to know you two' but I could tell she thought it was funny on the inside. Then the song ended and o sighed and grabbed my cereal. I sat down next to Seth and began to eat my cereal. The radio was still on and the song 'Live your Life' was on. I was humming the tune as I was eating my food. When I finished Andie took all of our bowls.

"Let's go to the beach!" I yelled.

"Sarah you really are stupid. You do know that it's snowing out side." Andie reminded me. Actually I hadn't even know that it was snowing so… yeah. I Ran to the window and opened the curtains.

"Oh my gosh Andie your right!"

"Aren't I always?" I rolled my eyes and opened the window.

"Sarah! Close that God &^$ window!" Andie screamed as the wind blew into the house.

"Oh Andie potty mouth."

"Shut up and close the window!" She screamed as she shivered. I slid the window shut and turned to look at the fuming Andie.

"Gosh calm down it was just a window." I walked to the kitchen again.

"I have never been to a beach with snow and I love the snow so let's go!" I said excitedly.

"Well then the beach it is. I'll even call the guys and see if they want to come too." Seth flipped out his black Razor and called the whole pack. When he was done he flipped it closed and smiled.

"I guess Embry, Jacob, Quil, Jared, Colin, Brady and Sam are the only ones coming Paul didn't want to come and Leah well Leah is just Leah. They will probably all bring their Girlfriends with them too. I smiled and ran straight to the coats. I slipped on my big brown coat I put on my brown scarf and a brown hat on. It looked pretty cute for snow stuff. Andie and Lins got into their stuff too and I was about to leave for the porch, we were going to walk because it wasn't very far away. I turned around and saw Seth in just jeans and a sweat shirt. I stomped to him.

"Are you insane?" I asked.

"maybe." I rolled my eyes.

"You are going to freeze yo butt off!" He smiled.

"that's another thing about us werewolves, we never get cold." My mouth dropped open. I turned around mumbling something about how it wasn't fair. We eventually reached the beach to find almost everybody there already.

"Hey Sarah! Happy Birthday!" Embry yelled to me. I smiled at him. He ran over to us.

"So I guess you are 14 now. Awesome!" I rolled my eyes at how he was trying to make me feel older. It is just impossible to do that with all of these huge people around you. Embry walked over to Andie and Lins and talked to them. Emily ran to us and soon everyone was by us. I got like twenty happy birthdays. Everyone was just talking and that was not my plan. _I guess if I want to get this started I need to start it my self._ I bent down and grabbed a bunch of snow I molded it into a ball and took my stance. Andie looked at me and bent down to grab her own snow to prepare for the war that was going to break out. I chose my target carefully, it had to be someone who would cary on the chain of snowballs. I pulled back my arm and chucked it at … Embry. It almost hit him but he stepped out of the way and grabbed two snow balls. He threw one at me which hit me in the face and threw one at Seth. Then I threw one at Lins and Seth threw one at Jared. Eventually War broke out just like I wanted. Snowballs flew across the beach all over the place. We got pretty serious, hiding and sneaking up on our targets.

It was pretty fun. Yeah all fun but that stupid saying played into our fun. It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt. Well that someone was Lins. She was being stupid right next to me. We were all really close to a side of a cliff and the ground was slippery. So it was inevitable that she would fall, but we didn't expect where.

Lins slipped on the ice and fell off the cliff into the water. The icy cold water that was very violent, and to make it even better she was a crappy swimmer. I watched her fall and she splashed into the water. I looked over the cliff but didn't see her come up. No one else had noticed her fall and I had to act quickly.

So I slipped off my jacket and my scarf I took off my shoes and dove off the cliff. I heard Seth scream my name but I ignored him.

I touched the water and came back up. I looked all around for Lins and then I saw a little blonde head. I swam towards it and grabbed her by her waist. I had about thirty more seconds until my body would start to freeze up so I had to swim fast. I Grabbed Lins and began to swim towards a rock. I got to it in about twenty seconds due to my strength I had gotten with my wings. I pushed Lins onto the rock and tried to get my self up onto it. But my body was already beginning to shut down. I was shivering and starting to lose strength. I was barely able to keep my self above the water. Then I went under the water, I couldn't gather the strength to get back up. _No one can get me way out here. At least Lins is okay… if this is the end it was a good end. Dying for someone else is better than anything else. Though I would have like to die laughing… oh well. _I was at complete peace with dying. Then a picture of a dog came to my mind. He was adorable, he had a black face with a tan body. His ears flopped over his face and he looked at me with saddened eyes. _Who is that? I cant die can I? It's too soon isn't it. _

I then felt some warmth around me. I looked up though the water and could make out a blurry figure. Then I was out of the water if seconds. Seth was holding me as I was shaking. The warmth from his body surrounded me and even though I heard panicked voices I blocked them out. I was shaking drastically but I didn't care. I was in Seth's arms, and he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"She has hypothermia!" I heard Andie scream.

"Lindsey…" my voice was harsh and cracked.

"She is okay Sarah just try to warm up." I nodded through my shaking. Seth held me tighter to him trying harder to warm me up. As I lay there in Seth's arms I began to get a strange feeling like something was coming. Then I saw something as a vision, my first one. _There was a woman standing on the snow. She was tall and beautiful, and she also had wings. Her wings were light blue but here eyes were black. Not black like the other girls had been but just normal coloring. She looked mad and then she made a screeching noise. _I gasped after seeing that.

"S-Seth, s-some-one's c-coming. A-another A-angle. S-s-she l-looked p-powerful." I was surprised he knew what I had said but he stood up with me in his arms and got into one of the guys cars. We sat I the back and Jacob started off to somewhere.

"B-but A-Andie a-and L-Lins-" Seth cut me off.

"Shh, they will be fine. The other guys will take care of the person you saw." I panicked. The woman looked much stronger than any of us, and older. She seemed experienced.

"S-Seth you d-don't g-get it. S-she w-was experienced. She h-had an evil l-look ab-bout her." I forced my self to talk. I was shaking a little less from the heat from Seth's body but I was still trembling from the cold water. We stopped and Seth got out of the car with me in his arms. I looked around and noticed that we were at the Cullen's house. We seemed to be seeing a lot of them lately. I then got very tired and fell asleep in Seth's arms almost immediately.

I woke up with blankets all around me and I also had warm clothes on. But one thing that was even warmer was the person next to me. I leaned into him and sighed. He was so warm and it comforted me to know he was there, Seth. I felt him kiss the top of my head in a gentle fashion.

"Seth what happened to Andie and Lins?" He chuckled and the I felt and very hard fist hit my head.

"Andie what the heck!?" I screamed.

"You doufous! Werewolves are like giant heaters they could have gone into the water for Lins! But no you just had to jump in there and save her!" Andie yelled, and I sat up to look at her.

"Andie it would have taken you guys way too long to get her! No one noticed she had fallen until it would have been to late for her. She would have drowned and I was right there! And lastly… Lins GET IN HERE!" I screamed at Lins to get into the room. She slowly stepped into the room looking guilty and sad.

"You are going to get swimming lessons like now! You are going to learn ho to swim correctly and how to save your friggin self from extremely cold waters! You could have died!" I had watery eyes and I could tell she did too, same for Andie. Who wouldn't if their best friend almost died.

"You know you could have too." Andie's voice cracked.

"Yeah well whatever." My voice cracked too. We really were a big mess, a big emotional mess.

"I'm sorry!" Lins yelled and she knocked the wind out of me with her hug. I hugged her back.

"Well you guys are just a bunch of saps…" Andie said looking at us, and she walked to me when Lins was done and gave me a much less violent hug.

"I would guess you might be up to getting your present now." Seth said. I smiled. I was still getting presents, even after all of that it was still my birthday… I think.

"Well lets get in the car." After a long lecture fron Carlisle about how stupid it was to go jumping into the water with out the proper gear, we left to Jacob's car.

"So where we going?" I asked.

"It's a secret." I rolled my eyes and put my head on Andie's shoulder. She was right next to me so it was convenient. We drove for a while until we came up to this big building.

"What's this?" I asked looking out the window. The sign on the store said 'Port Angels Animal Shelter'. I began to freak out.

"Oh my god!" Seth smiled.

"Yeah I thought this would be the perfect place for a present. You get to pick it out." I nodded and we all got out of the car. Then something jumped onto my back.

"Embry get off." He smiled. I turned around and noticed that everyone that had been at the beach was there. I smiled and turned to walk into the store. Our ears were filled with sounds of barking and hissing and some birds flew over our heads. We walked to the front desk and I saw a lady with red hair and glasses. She looked to be about forty years old.

"Hello we are here to adopt an animal." I guess Sam had come along too. So he was an adult and the lady couldn't argue with a full grown adult male that just so happened to be a werewolf. She nodded and brought us the area with all of the dogs and cats. We all spread out, of course Andie and Lins stayed with, me to help pick one out. We looked at one after another but none of them caught my eye. Then I saw an adorable dog. He had a black face with a tan body and his ears flopped down in a triangle shape. His eyes were brown and he had a long tail that was wagging back and fourth. He was so ugly that he was cute. Then I realized that this was the dog I had seen while I was in the water. So I had the red head lady open his cage and we had to see if he would like me. Right away he started to lick my face and wanted to play. I hugged his neck and he rubbed his face on my cheek.

"He's perfect." She nodded and took us to the front desk. Sam filled out some papers. I had to sign something saying that I would take care of him and she went to the back to get the dog.

"So what are you gonna name him?" I thought about Lindsey's question for a while before coming up with a name.

"Cody." Seth smiled.

"That's a great name." Andie then smacked the back of my head.

"Sarah you don't name your dog after your second grade crush." I blushed.

"First of all Andie, Cody was a very nice kid and he always helped me with my home work, and second I was not naming him after Cody from second grade. It's a nice name and he looks like a Cody. The woman came out with Cody and he again ran to me. He was so big that he knocked me over and started to lick my face again.

"Okay Cody enough." I said through my giggles. I pushed him off and sat up. The woman smiled at me and gave me a leash and a collar. We were about to leave when I remembered something.

"Wait!" I held out my hands and Andie looked at me weirdly.

"What about dog food?" Seth smiled.

"I already got it." I nodded and hooked the leash onto Cody's collar. I walked him to Jacob's car.

"The dog sits on the floor." I rolled my eyes and put Cody on the floor in front of me. We drove back to the house and Jacob dropped us off.

"Happy Birthday again birthday girl." Jacob said then he drove off. Seth walked into the house with us and we all sat on the couch. Now I got the best present, the best friends, and the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.

* * *


	14. Training and Alex

**I am just an ordinary person not famous so i am not Stephnie Meyer or Marry Popins!**

* * *

_"My child…" I looked to the woman with long black hair again, and once again her dress flowed from her body like the ocean. Her left wing drooped down in a sad position as she looked at me. _

_"You really are my mother?" I asked, my voice almost silent again. _

_"Yes. But that is beside the point. I will now tell you that you are in danger. Teresa will still come after you like before. She has already sent one of her servants after you." My mother said. _

_"Who is Teresa?" Her eyes saddened. _

_"She is the woman who took me away from you. She wanted your power, so she went to extremes to get it. The Angle wars used to be a fair game played annually, but she broke the rules once and the whole game fell apart. Now angles go to any extreme to get to the queen in time." She put a hand on my shoulder. _

_"That's me isn't it…?" She nodded slowly. _

_"What do I do?" She then smiled. _

_"You keep your friends close. Make allies as well. Not all angles want to be in the war at all, make friends with them. That is what you should do." I nodded. _

_"I must go now, be safe Sarah, my child." _

"Sarah… Sarah? Sarah!" Lins screamed into my ear.

"I'm up!" I yelled popping up from my position. I heard chuckling in the background and giggles come from Lins.

'Go get dressed, Sarah. We are leaving to train today." Andie ordered. I glared at her but then decided that coffee would have to make up for my lost sleep. Cody followed from behind me and he walked into my room. I had set up a little corner for him in my room. There was a dog bed, a chew toy, and a bone and there were wooden letters on the wall that spelled out Cody. I smiled as he laid down on the bed. I turned to my dresser, time to chose what to wear. After a few minuets of looking I found something training worthy for the winter. I had seen Andie in a sweat suit so I decided on sweat pants and my blue aero sweat shirt that just so happened to have little angle wings on the back. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and grabbed some socks. I ran down the stairs and past Andie. I threw on some shoes and turned around to see who was going to help us. I was surprised when I saw everyone. When I say everyone I mean it. Seth, Quil, Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul (not happy to be there), Collin, Brady, Leah (surprisingly), Emily, and to my surprise all of the Cullens were all there. I expected that Emily was just going to watch.

"So I guess everyone wants a chance to fight me because I'm just so amazing." I said smiling with haughtiness. Andie hit the back of my head as she walked out of the house.

"Just keep thinking that." I rolled my eyes and followed after her. We all ran into the forest and the pack ran in a different direction so they could phase. We stopped at a little clearing just big enough for us all to train.

"Alright" I said rubbing my hands together, "Let's get this started."

_"I think that you should fight Lindsey first." _Seth said in his head as he walked out of the forest in wolf form.

"And why is that Seth?" I asked.

_"Because she is the weakest…" _I laughed out loud at his thoughts.

"What?" Lins asked.

"He said you are the weakest!" I yelled though my laughter.

"Seth… you suck." She said blandly.

"No Lins he inhales profusely." Lins rolled her eyes. I led her to the middle of the opening and we got ready to fight. Oh yes I never mentioned the fact that, we had thought before that the wings came out only randomly or in the case of danger but we were wrong. It was instinct that brought them out. I crouched down low and let my wings unfurl, and Lins did the same. I brought my fists up and crouched lower and with one look into Lindsey's eyes I knew she was ready. I charged at her and her at me. Our fists collided with each others faces but there was still not much reaction for either of us. Then I flew to Lins and dropped kicked her head, but she ducked and flipped backwards and her foot made slight contact with my chin before I jumped back. Then we charged again, one dodging the other attacks. We would take turns being the one to throw the attack. There was no contact yet though, she was too fast yet she was also predictable so I could see when her attack was coming. We were both panting and holding our sides, worn out from dodging by its self. Then We charged again though this time Lins got a direct hit at my stomach. I skidded backwards, but moments later I found my balance again. I then threw my fist at her but she dodged it, but that was a distraction. My knee moved upward as she moved away from my punch and I hit her right in the gut. Lins fell to the ground in unconsciousness.

_"Alright so maybe she isn't the weakest…"_ Seth observed slowly. I walked to Lins and picked her up, I carried her to the others while Andie moved forward with Rosalie. Rosalie looked ready for a fight, like she was longing to get out some aggression. _Be careful Ands._ Their fight moved along faster than mine did. The whole time they were whacking each other with full force, yet they were both still standing. Carlisle decided to make it a tie before either of them got to badly injured. We went though line ups like that for about an hour. I went up against Alice, Jared, and Paul. I had lost the fights with Alice and Jared but I won the fight with Paul, he wasn't too happy about losing. Then after a longer while it was my turn again. I was going to go up against Seth. We both got into position, I raised my fists and he crouched down into an attack position. We lunged at each other; I pushed forward with my wings. Then I stopped too suddenly and our bodies collided.

"Well that was a rather odd tactic." Carlisle observed. I slowly got up from my collision with Seth and looked around.

_"Sarah? Are you giving up?" _Seth teased.

"Someone's coming." Then every body not including Emily ran toward me. We all stood in a line, ready to attack what ever came out of the forest. Then a girl walked out of the thick line of trees. She had light brown wings and curly brown hairs, her eyes, from what I could see, were blue. The pack growled at her and the Cullen family hissed at her. Her eyes grew wide in fear and she began to shake.

"_Crap! Oh crap! So I get away from one batch of Angles who want to eat me alive and now two hours later I run into more! Great! Their gonna kill me aren't they. Okay I will all of my things and my house when my parents to Crissy!"_ She yelled in her head. She began to come up with people who she wished good lives. I looked to Edward and he nodded telling me he heard the same thing.

"So you don't seem to be having good luck today." I observed from what she had thought about. "Two run ins with Angles in the wars, no very good luck eh?" She quickly looked to me and Seth growled at her more.

"If you're going to kill me could you make it fast?" She begged. I almost busted out in laughter at the faces that everyone else made when she said that.

"We won't attack you as long as you don't attack us Hun." She sighed deeply, relived that we weren't going to kill her. I flew over to her, but before I went Seth tried to grab me but with his non-opposable thumbs it didn't work out for him. I landed on the ground in front of her and put of my hand.

"Hi my name's Sarah." She looked at my hand for a moment like it was going to bite her, but she shook my hand and smiled.

"My name is Alex." I smiled back at her and knew she would ally us the moment we asked so she would have protection.

"Alex let me introduce you to everyone." I walked with her back to the group.

"Those menacing dogs over there, those are the pack, I will tell you their names later it's too hard to remember them by color. Then this is Emily, that guys girlfriend." She raised an eyebrow wondering how that worked out, you know big dog and a small human. "Then this is Alice." She smiled.

"Hi Alice my name is-"Alice cut her off.

"Oh my gosh Alex it's so nice to meet you. I just know we are going to be the best of friends." Alex just nodded and shook her hand.

"This is Jasper." Jasper just nodded to Alex and she did the same. "This is Emmet." He smiled a toothy smile at her and she nodded her head to him.

"Rosalie." Rosalie just looked at her then looked away. "Don't worry Rosalie is just a big old fluffy marshmallow on the inside, really… really deep down." Alex laughed at my comment.

"This is Bella and Renesme." Renesme put out her hand and touched Alex's cheek. Alex smiled and nodded.

"So this is your mom and that is your dad?" Renesme nodded with a smile. Alex then looked to me before I started again. "I'll be right back."

"O…" before I could finish my word she was gone, with no trace, "kay?" Bella giggled at how confused my facial expression was. Then within a minuet later Alex was right next to me again.

"Here you go Renesme." Alex handed her a little dolly and a lollipop. Renesme giggled and hugged the dolly.

"Where did you get that?" She smiled mischievously.

"Oh it's just an original from Japan… maybe."

"Yeah right." I said not believing her.

"No really, I am able to transport anywhere I want to in a matter seconds, or less." She looked like she was telling the truth but it was hard to believe that she could travel halfway around the world and buy a dolly in a minuet.

"Prove it."

"Okay where is your house?" I gave her my address and she disappeared again. Second later she was back with my dog Cody. My mouth dropped open and I stared at her.

"Andie did you see that or am I just going insane?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Both." I turned around to glare at her.

"Well then Edward this is Alex the most amazing person ever who will now be my slave so I don't ever have to get up again." Edward and Alex both laughed at my semi- joke.

"Nice to meet you Alex." Edward said through his laughter.

"Nice to meet you too Edward." Alex said through her giggling.

"And this is Esme and Carlisle." Alex shook both their hands and smiled at me.

"Well Alex how about coming to my house for some lunch?" She smiled again but I saw a little wince mixed in with her smile. Edward walked to me before we all left.

"There's a strange smell in the air. It's like blood but not quite." Then we all heard Emily gasp. We turned to see Alex on the floor. I ran to her and pushed her to the side. Her side was widely cut open and sliver blood leaked out. Carlisle had me move out of the way, seeing that he was the professional. He put a cloth around her side and picked her up. We all ran back to the house and Carlisle put Alex on the couch. We left the room while Carlisle patched Alex up.

"So Sarah are we going to keep her here?" Lins asked.

"No but we are going to ally with her. She would be a good friend to have in the end." Lins nodded and sat down at the table. We all sat at the table waiting to talk with Alex about allying, this would be interesting.

* * *

Alright so to answer your question before it is asked... is Alex a big charecter now? No she is not she is just an...... example that is the only hint i am giving you. The wars are menacing and have no mercy. And if your wondering why i havent updated lately well that's because my great grandma died so i have been helping out a lot to plan her burial (tomarrow) and for the memorial service. Sorry for the long wait but at least this one has 2,168 words! :) Yeah next chapter my goal is 3,000. Please review! :)


	15. A whole other level

**Sorry for not updating soon enough... i had the longest writers block i think i have ever had!!! Sorry agian! I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Alex had been passed out for a while on the couch and I was getting excessively bored. She had just had a gash in her side and apparently her blood was silver. I thought that detail was odd and wondered if my blood was silver too. At the moment I was sitting at the island drinking some hot chocolate. Lins was sitting next to me playing a video game on her DS. Andie was watching TV in the other room with almost everyone else. The only other people in the kitchen were Seth and Edward, and they were versing each other in chess. I guess Bella had a shield around Seth so that Edward couldn't read his mind.

"Lins I am utterly bored…" I deadpanned.

"I second that…" She said.

I dropped my head on the counter and sighed. Could the day get anymore boring? I got up from my seat and walked to the bathroom. I turned to the mirror to see what I looked like that day, but I saw one of the most discussing thins I had ever seen. I screamed and ran out of the bathroom. When I did this all of the supernatural stood up thinking there was an attack. I ran behind Seth and shivered.

"What is it Sarah?" Seth asked in an urgent voice.

"Seth go kill it!" I shrieked.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"She probably saw a spider or a big bug." Andie said as she calmly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge.

"Sarah you are a supernatural kick butt angel and you are afraid of a spider?" Seth asked as he turned towards me. I nodded and he bursted into laughter.

"But they're gross and hairy."

"Ewe! Sarah you were right! It is one gnarly spider." Lins yelled from the bathroom.

"That's what I told you! It's huge!" Seth led me back to the bathroom and he looked to the giant spider. I took a moment to examine the hairy creature and noticed that it was white and had yellow eyes. It also looked slimy, not dry like a normal spider. As the group was looking at the odd white spider I turned around and saw another one on the wall in front of me. I almost screamed but my breath was caught because I saw a third on on the window. I was probably the only one that saw these disgusting creatures. Within a minuet there were at least en spiders on the wall and I let out an ear spicing scream. Everyone turned their heads and saw the wall covered in spiders. I ran out of the room and in the process dragging Andie and Lins out of the room with me.

"I think we have a bug infestation." I pointed out. Then I screamed again because a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Alex.

"Sarah those spiders aren't normal…" She said quietly.

"Well duh I knew that."

"No they belong to one of the angels that had attacked me. They can paralyze a full grown man for an hour." My eyes widened and I ran out side on the house. I let my wings unfurl, and in effect my new shirt had two big holes in them but I pushed that fact aside. I turned every way for the other angels but I didn't see anything. I turned around due to the sound of a tree branch breaking. Then I heard some sort of ripping sound from behind be. I turned around and saw Alex with her arms out and a long spear in her stomach.

"Alex!" I yelled. She fell to her knees and coughed up silver blood. The pack and the Cullen's ran out of the house and saw Alex. I watched as she fell to the ground and more silver blood spilled out into a puddle. All I could do was stare at the body in front of me. Visions ran through my head, pictures of people dying. People that I didn't even know, and I felt sad for them. Tears ran down my face and I turned from Alex.

"Where are you?!" I yelled to the trees. The only response that I got was a spider crawling out of the forest. It hissed at me and its little yellow eyes scanned the group. My mind was in so much over load, and my heart was beating too fast. I gave in and let instinct take over. I felt a rush of power and I closed my eyes. I could still see but not through my own eyes. I was looking through others eyes. Then I found a pair of eyes that were looking at a tree. I charged at the spot where the person was and found the woman that I had seen in a vision on my birthday. Her eyes were black and her wings were cut in the same shape that the first girl's wings had been in. She smiled at me and made a noise in the back of her throat.

"You will lose." She spoke with a mature voice and I shivered. She really did look like she was on a whole other level than I was. The woman charged at me with amazing speed, and she took her four arm and smacked me with it. I went flying out of the trees, but luckily Seth ran towards me again and I landed on his furry stomach… again.

"You know Seth, it seems to be a tradition of ours now for me to fall on you when ever there is a fight." He made a little laugh bark sound and I got to my feet again. I scanned the out side of the trees for any movement. Before I could think the woman had me in a headlock and I was struggling to break free. Seth ran towards me and tried to break me free but the woman stuck out her hand and he went flying backwards.

"If you are that powerful why do you want more?" I asked as I tried to find a way out of her grasp.

"Oh darling, you are so naive. It would be nice to get your power, but that is not my goal. If you die then this game stops and the one who killed you is declared the new queen… or king. When I kill you I will use all of the angels to kill the human race for trying to use us as test subjects. I just want to see this world burn."

"If you burn down this world then you will burn too."

"Oh but I won't. Being an angel if this world were to burn down before I died then I would just be sent to another world." I glared at the woman. She just wanted destruction and I couldn't let her get that. I grabbed her arm and twisted it out of shape until she let me go with a grunt. She hissed and her eyes turned red as she looked at me disgusted.

"You wretched child! You're just like your mother, so stubborn and always wanting world peace." Then she spat.

"Tell me, what is your name?" I asked trying to sound powerful. The woman smirked and stood tall.

"Teresa at your service." When I heard the name Teresa my eyes widened and I couldn't move anymore. I dropped to my knees and held my head as tears rolled down my face.

"You killed my mother…" She only smirked.

"Yes, and it was a very annoying process too. She was so stubborn, she just wouldn't die."

"You killed my mother." Teresa's eyes narrowed.

"Yes I just told you that."

"You killed my mother!" I screamed as I looked up to her. I felt power surge through my body and my wings spread out like a hawk about to catch it's prey. I directed all of my energy to my hands and set my palms out to face Teresa. As I inhaled the energy got stronger and the moment I exhaled a surge of power was sent out from the hands, hitting her in the stomach. When I opened my eyes after letting go of the energy I saw that I had deeply wounded her gut. There was smoke everywhere and the only thing that I could see was her.

"You are strong… perhaps stronger than your mother. I will see you again not doubt about it." Teresa spread her wings and she soared up to the sky out of my sight. When I knew that the danger was gone I let go of all my energy and feel to the ground in unconsciousness.

* * *

**That was a lot shorter than i wanted it to be but anyways... I'll try to update sooner! :) Till netx time... TTFN!**


	16. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!! **

**A/N: Okay so I am a little out of focus on this story and am contemplating on quitting… so instead of doing that I want every single one of you who read this right now to go check out my new story called "A light in the distance". It is taking these characters and putting a whole spin on it. Because I lost a lot of ispiration in this story. So read my other story and tell me which on is better or if you want both of them. You can PM or just reply on this chapter. But please tell me what you guys want!!! It's up to you now! **

**I'm out! **

**~N.B.T.P.~ **


	17. Revamp notice

HOLA AMIGOS!

Well I know that this must seem a bit upsetting that I haven't updated in almost a whole year and my 1st update back is a notice... but I a-sure you that this is a good thing.

I will be doing some major revamping on all of my stories! For Middle School-er I will be rewriting almost the whole thing. When it comes to It's good to smile... well I'm not sure what to do with that, but I'll figure it of my stories will be tampered with.

I have matured as a person and a writer... so naturally I would like all of my writing to reflect this. I have many new stories in the works that are being worked out and edited right now. So there is much to come, very soon.

I'm not going to be one of those writers that comes out and gives excuses that their lives are sucking and can't write... that's not my problem. I just lost interest for a while but I'm back. My only excuse is that I wasn't happy with any of my work and decided to redo everything and spew out some more (improved) versions of my current stories.

That you for your understanding!

Nothing Better Than Plywood / now to be know as Seria KE


End file.
